¿Una misión imposible?
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Pertenecer a ANBU implica varias cosas y el sacrificio de muchos aspectos, entre ellos los sentimientos. Por lo que Tenten tenía que seguir con la misión, aunque tenga todo el dolor, aunque tenga miedo y nada de esperanza.
1. Nueva misión

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original no se aceptan plagios de ningún tipo._

 **¿Una misión imposible?**

 **1**

 **Nueva misión**

Tenten Amma, veintinueve años, ninja de tipo ANBU, color de piel morena clara, ojos chocolate y cabello castaño. Aquella mujer se encontraba guardando todo tipo de pergamino, al medio día anunciarían una nueva misión y tenía que estar lista para partil. Algunos rumores decían que la misión se trataba de infiltrarse en una aldea, otros comentaban que la misión se trataba del asesinato de una figura importante.

Fuera cual fuera la misión, todos los ninjas estaban preparados, sabían que su puesto no era fácil, tenían que dejar los sentimientos a un lado y fijar el objetivo como un punto principal pero claramente único.  
Se acercó a la ventana y por la posición del sol se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para el medio día y él aun no llegaba de su última misión, era probable que no lo mandarán por acabar de cumplir una misión, pero odiaba tener que irse de casa sin despedirse de él.

Dio media vuelta para terminar de colocarse su traje. Tomó los guantes que estaban sobre su cama y se los colocó para seguir con el chaleco, pero cuando sostuvo el artefacto entre sus manos una sombra pasó frente a ella, helándole la sangre y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por la presencia.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Pensé que llegarías cuando ya estuviera fuera—Habló la mujer dejando su traje a un lado y girando rápidamente hacía la ventana.

—No sabía que tenías misión—Murmuró la persona que acababa de llegar.

—Todos fuimos convocados—Tenten se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros—. Te extrañé—Susurró y fue envuelta en los brazos del hombre frente a ella.

Sasuke Uchiha no respondió a eso, mejor se quedó en silencio y esperó a que su novia comentara algo al respecto, pero en cambio la castaña se separó rápidamente de él y levantó la capa que cubría al cuerpo de su amado, mostrando una gran herida en su extremidad inferior izquierda.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucedió? —Balbuceó la castaña con sus parpados abiertos y su piel más blanca.

—Me descuidé, pero no es nada, iré a limpiarme y te acompañare al cuartel—Respondió el Uchiha y se dio media vuelta para ir al baño.

Tenten sacó un suspiro pesado, se había asustado, en la mayoría de misiones en las que Sasuke asistía nunca se hería, sólo había pasado en dos ocasiones, contando la herida que acababa de descubrir y eso significaba dos cosas: La misión fue demasiado peligrosa y Sasuke se encontraba muy cansado en ese momento.

Cuando terminó de colocarse el uniforme ANBU y guardar sus pergaminos, el Uchiha regresó con una venda que cubría toda su herida.

—Yo puedo ir sola, es mejor que te quedes a descansar—Sonrió aquella castaña.

—Ya vámonos—Murmuró el hombre para salir de la habitación y ser seguido por su novia.

Los ojos chocolates notaron como Sasuke se movía con un poco de dificultad entre las ramas de los árboles, pero él no dejó que la mujer hiciera algún comentario al respecto, cuando estuvieran más tranquilos le explicaría a su novia lo que había sucedido en su misión en la aldea de la lluvia.

No tardaron en llegar al cuartel secreto ANBU, en el que tuvieron que pasar varía seguridad para estar en la sala de juntas al frente del jefe ANBU que intercambiaba palabras con algunos de los ninjas en espera de que todos llegaran.

Tenten y Sasuke fueron al rincón de la sala para poder zafarse de la sofocación de la gente y tener un momento a solas después de la misión del Uchiha. La castaña observó de manera calmada a su novio y le sonrió tiernamente, como muchas veces lo había hecho.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó el hombre pasando una mano sobre el cabello de la mujer.

—Ahora que estás aquí todo está perfecto—Contestó y ambos suspiraron, obviamente, una más notorio que el otro.

—Bien, les daré los datos de la siguiente misión—Habló Yamato, quien en ese entonces ocupaba el puesto de jefe ANBU—. Se ha estado infiltrando información de las misiones a la aldea de la niebla, eso quiere decir que hay un grupo especial de espias y por lo tanto alguien que los lidera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían perfectamente que si una persona se encargaba de poner en orden un escuadrón de espias se trataba de alguien del clan Hyuga, por su poder ocular tan peculiar y usado para acciones de espionaje. Actualmente no se sabía en donde se encontraban distribuidos los miembros del clan, pues tuvieron un conflicto familiar que los hicieron separarse y huir de su aldea natal sin que dieran una explicación o pista.

—La misión es ir a la aldea, infiltrarse y claramente terminar con los espias—Se quedó unos segundos callados para continuar—. Y si encuentran a un Hyuga, saquen toda la información posible para después eliminarlo.

Todos los ninjas asistieron rápidamente, era su trabajo, matar ya no les daba temor ni empatía. A estas alturas, el asesinato era una acción muy usada para ellos. Yamato estaba a punto de dar la lista de ninjas designados a la misión y el puesto que ocuparían, pero sus ojos viajaron hasta Sasuke, que tomaba la mano de Tenten por debajo de su capa.

—Uchiha, pensé que llegarías hasta la semana que viene—Comentó Yamato y le dio una sonrisa—. Es bueno saber que has regresado, porque será muy útil tu ayuda.

Tenten se quedó helada y observó fijamente a su novio, Sasuke se encontraba herido, si ahora iba a la nueva misión no sabría qué pasaría y para ser honesta no quería imaginarlo. Soltó un quejido al sentir como él soltaba su mano con demasiado cuidado y asentía aceptando la misión.

Yamato agradeció y comenzó a decir los lugares que ocuparían para la misión.

— ¿Estás loco? —Murmuró la castaña—. Estás herido, tu pierna no está bien, al parecer igual que tu cerebro.

—Déjalo, no pasara nada.

Tenten iba a reclamarle, incluso pensó en hablar con Yamato, pero cuando esté dio señal de salida, Sasuke le tomó de nuevo la mano para salir del lugar directo a la misión.

.

.

.

—Sí, están pensando en atacar la aldea—Informó Sai a su líder—. Quizá quiera cancelar la fiesta de mañana.

—No, será fácil terminar con ellos teniéndolos concentrados en la cena.

—Sí, Hyuga—Respondió Sai y después de una reverencia se retiró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que se estará cocinando en este tiempo que de verdad espero mucho de él.

Ya lo había tenido pensando, pero apenas pude escribirlo, entonces espero su apoyo. Espero sus Reviews para ver que les pareció.

Gracias por leer.

Salidos.

¿Reviews?


	2. Infiltración

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **2**

 **Infiltración**

Todos los ninjas que fueron enviados a la misión se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea de la nube a medio día, era cuestión de pocos minutos para llegar al centro de ceremonias, en donde se oficiaría una fiesta en la que era seguro que se encontrarían los espías que habían estado robando información del cuartel ANBU. Esperaban a que su estratega diera ordenes, de cómo se infiltrarían a aquella fiesta y cumplieran su misión; así que todos descansaban del viaje en diferentes zonas estratégicas.

Sasuke Y Tenten se alejaron lo necesario para prestar atención a órdenes sin tener que dar su privacidad. Se ubicaron cerca de un río, que tenía una corriente suave para no producir el usual sonido del agua cuando corre.

— ¿Te duele? —Preguntó Tenten al volver a observar la herida de Sasuke y cómo la sangre comenzaba a manchar la venda.

—Olvídalo—Murmuró el hombre de cabello negro mientras seguía recostado sobre el pasto.

—No puedes decir eso, Uchiha—Respondió la castaña subiendo el tono de su voz—. No puedes ordenarme que lo olvide si te estás desangrando—Se puso de pie—. Iré por un ninja médico.

Sasuke no volvió a comentar nada, sabía que su novia tenía razón, la herida era fuerte por lo que necesitaría ayuda de un jutsu médico para sanar.  
Pero cuando la castaña se alejaba volvieron a ser llamados para dar los aspectos de la misión, ambos se dedicaron una mirada rápida y regresaron rápidamente con sus compañeros.

Alrededor de veinte ninjas capacitados para ANBU se encontraban atentos a las instrucciones que daría Shikamaru Nara, responsable de aquella misión.

—La reunión comenzará al anochecer—Comenzó a hablar Shikamaru al notar que todos le ponían atención—. Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos: vigilantes que nos mantendrán al tanto de cuando entrar y atacar, retenedores que se encargaran de que ninguna persona salga del recinto, identificadores para comprobar quienes son los espías y por último al grupo de armas que se encargara de asesinaros—El grupo comenzó a aceptar de manera rápida el plan, todo estaría bajo control—. Sasuke, tu tarea es buscar el Byuakugan.

Sasuke asintió y Shikamaru dio lugar a dar a cada uno del miembro ANBU su grupo. Como era de esperarse Tenten lideraba el grupo de armas, ya que la castaña tenía un manejo perfecto para las herramientas ninjas.

—Estoy seguro que habrá ninjas sensoriales, así que no podremos usar Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para la infiltración. Ya saben cuál es nuestra única opción—Finalizó el Nara, dio media vuelta y se dirigió ante su grupo.

Tenten le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila a Sasuke y fue con su grupo que estaba hecho de cinco personas contándola.  
Comenzaron a planear la estrategia para esa noche, la mayoría opinó y Tenten rescataba todos los comentarios que parecían adecuados para el ataque. Igual comentaron como sería su técnica de infiltración y los aspectos que usarían.  
Al finalizar de armar su plan, cada uno de los integrantes fueron a descansar para después comenzar su disfraz para la infiltración y dirigirse al centro.

Antes de que todos sus integrantes se dispersaran, Tenten llamó a Ino que giró de inmediato y prestó atención a lo que la castaña iba a decirle.

—Necesito tus poderes curativos—Sonrió la castaña.

— ¿Estás herida? —Contestó la rubia exaltada.

—Yo no—Sacó un suspiro—, pero Sasuke sí y a mi vista es grave.

La Yamanaka cambió su rostro a sorpresa.

— ¿Sasuke hérido? La misión debió de ser dura—Tenten subió sus hombros y dio a entender que ni ella sabía de que se había tratado su última misión—. Vamos a verlo.

Ambas chicas se comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al Uchiha que se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru de un tema que parecía serio por el semblante de impacto por parte del Nara. Cuando las féminas se acercaron, Sasuke se apresuro a decir la última frase y a entregar un pergamino que Shikamaru aceptó de inmediato y por medio de un jutsu lo guardó para retirarse de inmediato.

Tenten observó con detalle lo que había sucedido, pero prefirió guardar silencio, más tarde le preguntaría a Sasuke porque estaba tan misterioso y cuál había sido su estupenda misión que lo había dejado con aquella hérida.

—Ino te curará, regresemos junto al rio, ahí no hay gente por si lloras del dolor—Bromeó la castaña y se ganó una mirada retadora del joven de cabello azabache para dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Tenten se deshizo ambos chongos que retenían su largo cabello lacio y de reojo observaba como Ino concentraba gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y la dejaba salir en dirección a la pierna izquierda del Uchiha. Apretó ambos puños y se hacía pequeña en su lugar. _Si tan sólo hubiera aprendido jutsus médicos no estarían dependiendo de alguien más._

Había muchas cosas que Tenten no había hecho bien en su vida, abandonar uno de sus más grandes sueños de ser ninja médico se había convertido en la más grande auto decepción. Todos esperaban mucho de ella, tanto que la presión hacía que Tenten no pudiera finalizar con el procedimiento de tener un trabajo perfecto y eso la hacía tropezar muchas veces.

—Listo, Tenten—Se acercó a ella la rubia que había curado a su novio—. Ya le expliqué a Sasuke que es lo que tiene que hacer, iré a prepararme.

—Muchas gracias, Ino—La castaña sonrió sinceramente—. Nos veremos al rato.

Ino asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer para retirarse en donde la mayoría de gente estaba concentrada. De nuevo se encontraban solos, como muchas veces les agradaba estar, mayoría de veces antes de misiones, no tenían la certeza si se volverían a ver con la misma calma y más que nada: con vida.

Tenten giró su rostro y miró como el Uchiha seguía recostado, con la mirada en el cielo en espera de algo, así que se arrastró por el pasto hasta estar junto a él y depositarle un beso en su frente.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Susurró la mujer.

—Que tenga cuidado y las tonterías de siempre.

—Sasuke, ¿De verdad estas bien?

El hombre cerró los ojos y sacó un gran suspiro. Su novia no era tonta, se daría cuenta de lo difícil que fue su última misión, quería decirle, explicarle, pero no encontraba una manera para hacerlo, no quería usar las palabras simples, no podía hacerlo. Así que permaneció en silencio hasta que sintió como la castaña se resignaba y se recostaba junto a él, tomando su mano con fuerza. Lo mejor sería descansar antes de la misión.

.

.

.

Todo se encontraba listo para la fiesta de la aldea de la nube, la comida estaba colocada a lo largo de las mesas que estaban perfectamente alineadas para dejar un área de baile, sillas y algunos arreglos florales. Solamente faltaba acomodar el alcohol y de eso se encargaban.

Obviamente la seguridad estaba por todos lados, ningún ninja se les escaparía.

.

.

.

Los parpados de la mujer se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a sus ojos chocolate que comenzaba a enfocar a su alrededor, el cielo estaba rojizo y el sonido del rio comenzaba a escucharse un poco más. Junto a ella ya no estaba Sasuke pero se tranquilizó al observarlo de pie, mirando como el agua del rio corría.

— ¿Tiene mucho que despertaste? —Preguntó la chica y se puso de pie.

—No.

Sasuke giró a ella y le extendió su mano, la castaña sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta él para sujetar de manera segura la mano de su novio. El silencio de sus voces volvió y el sonido del rio avanzar era lo único que se escuchaba, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sasuke había mentido, había despertado desde hace mucho tiempo, quería pensar en las palabras perfectas pero parecía que todos los diálogos que había ensayado se esfumaron por completo cuando sintió la presencia de su novia con él. Así que sacó un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar palabra con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas.

—Oye—Murmuró el hombre y paró para aclarar su garganta.

—Dime—Respondió de inmediato la castaña y prestó mucha atención al rostro sonrojado de Sasuke que giró de inmediato al notar la vista de Tenten en él—. Sasuke, has estado muy raro desde que llegaste de la misión y yo no quiero que…

—Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Eh? —Susurró la mujer y sintió como su organismo fallaba de repente.

Un mareo le llegó en compañía de un escalofrío, los vellos de su cuerpo sufrieron una piloerección, su respiración comenzó a fallar poco a poco y enseguida sus rodillas fallaron flexionándose por completo para que el cuerpo femenino cayera al césped, aunque la caída no fue tan grave ya que Sasuke la sostuvo para que no se lastimara.

—Deja de bromear con eso, tonto—Murmuró la castaña con su ceño fruncido.

—No bromeo.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos chocolates comenzaron a cristalizarse de inmediato. Podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho y su cuerpo temblar. Era algo que no esperaba, algo inesperado, pero se trataba de Sasuke, una persona completamente inesperada.

Sasuke Uchiha, para ser honestos se había enamorado de cada letra que contenía su nombre, de sus muy pocos defectos y su millar de virtudes, de su ternura disfrazada de frialdad, su personalidad la había atrapado, la había enloquecido y le había encantado.

—Te amo—Murmuró la castaña y se abalanzó a él—. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Sasuke subió unos pocos centímetros su labio, formando una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que Tente le había sacado como la mayoría de las anteriores. Por ahora no le contaría a su prometida su misión, en ese momento se trataba de salvarla.

La tomó del rostro y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas que la mujer dejó salir por la emoción. Se observaron a los ojos y de nuevo sonrieron, el Uchiha se acercó por completo para poder versarla en los labios, sintiendo todas las sensaciones que siempre había sentido, desde su primer beso desde los diecisiete años hasta aquel beso cuando ambos tenían veintinueve años y acababan de comprometerse. Las manos masculinas viajaron hasta los hombros de la mujer y poco a poco iba despojando la ropa que le cubría el cuerpo, su chaleco y su traje, hasta que lo único que cubría al cuerpo femenino era aquella venda que le cubría los pechos. Se apartó de ella y la observó, como cualquier artista observa una obra de arte antes de comprarla, con detenimiento, con cuidado, cautela y cariño.

—Deja de verme así—Comentó la chica—. Mis mejillas de seguro están rojas.

Sasuke soltó una muy suave carcajada que fue silenciada de inmediato por la cercanía que Tenten comenzaba a tomar para despojarlo ahora a él de sus prendas, su capa, su chaleco ANBU y el resto del traje con cuidado. Se quedó observando la herida que aun tenía y pasó con suavidad su mano, el cuerpo del Uchiha recibió una sacudida al sentir la mano de la mujer explorar su cuerpo, pero cuando notó que las pequeñas manos de la chica se dirigían a su miembro la detuvo de inmediato.

—No, Tenten—Habló con una voz ronca que en parte lo avergonzó—. Hoy haremos el amor.

La mujer asintió suavemente y llevó sus manos a la venda que cubría sus senos, para comenzar a retirarla. Notó como Sasuke pasaba un trago de saliva para hidratar su garganta seca y sonrió. Volvió a abrazarlo y a besarle los labios, acción que el Uchiha correspondió de manera inmediata, colocando sus manos en la cintura femenina para recostarla con mucho cuidado en el césped.

Ambos rostros estaban completamente sonrojados pero se miraron de nuevo y la chica asintió para darle luz verde a Sasuke para unir sus intimidades. Tenten abrazó fuertemente a su novio y sus movimientos fueron siendo más sugestivos para llegar al orgasmo.

—Sasuke, no pares…—Suspiró la castaña.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo en la unión y con unos movimientos más ambos culminaron con una sensación increíble.

—Te amo—Murmuró el joven de cabello azabache y le besó la frente.

Tenten le contestó con una sonrisa radiante. Podrían seguir teniendo sexo toda la noche, pero a lo lejos escucharon el primer llamado para la misión. Se besaron de nuevo de una manera más rápida y se separaron para prepararse.

…

Se encontraban alrededor de la aldea, los primeros ninjas de infiltración habían entrado sin ningún problema. Como Shikamaru había predicho, había ninjas sensoriales, habían ocupado una vieja técnica pero que servía en casos como ese: El disfraz.

Algunas chicas tenían el vestuario de bailarinas, algunos otros de meseros y otros de sirvientes.

Shikamaru estaba al frente del grupo concentrado en las señales, en un momento abrió sus parpados rápidamente y observó al grupo.

—Es hora—Informó y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

Tenten observó a Sasuke y ambos trataron de sonreírse, tenían miedo, tenían un presentimiento que notaron cuando Shikamaru dio la orden de avanzar, lo único que pudieron hacer fue desearse suerte con una mirada y avanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

¡Hola!

¿Me tardé mucho en actualizar? Espero que no y que el capitulo les haya gustado mucho, como ven aquí he dejado varías pistas de lo que sucederá a continuación de los próximos capítulos, espero les gusté y estén enamorados de SASUTEN tanto como yo, jejeje.

Espero sus comentarios con muchas ganas para ver qué es lo que opinan y que les gustaría leer próximamente.

¡Un saludo enorme!

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	3. Problemas

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **3**

 **Problemas**

En el salón ya se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente, varias personas bailaban, otras conversaban mientras bebían un poco de vino. Los ninjas de la aldea se encontraban un tanto alerta, podía ser que en esa noche atacaran y tenían que proteger a los asistentes.

Sai se encontraba observando a una chica que no tenía mucho tiempo en el lugar, portaba un kimono completo de color morado y algunos detalles en verde, su cabello era rubio y largo, su piel era blanca y su sonrisa radiante; aquella chica tenía en sus manos una bandeja que portaba pequeños vasos que de seguro portaban alcohol.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Le preguntó su compañero que se ponía junto a él.

—Haku, la sirvienta del kimono morado no la había visto nunca—Respondió el pelinegro.

—Tienes razón, ¿Crees que sea infiltrada de la…?

—Es hermosa—Interrumpió a su compañero.

Haku desvió su mirada de nuevo a la mujer de la que hablaba Sai, repartía aquellos vasos y ofrecía una sonrisa cordial a las personas que aceptaban tomar uno. Trató de localizar alguna señal en su cuerpo para verificar si no se trataba de una persona infiltrada, pero en ese momento observó como su compañero se acercaba a ella y tomaba uno de aquellos vasos para enseguida sonreírle.

—Linda fiesta, ¿No lo crees? —Habló Sai.

Aquella rubia asintió despacio y observó de manera directa al hombre frente a ella. Fue la oportunidad para que Sai apreciara de cerca los ojos de la mujer, eran de un color azul agua, grandes y hermosos. Antes de que hiciera otra pregunta, aquella chica se inclinó y fue a otra dirección con el mismo propósito de seguir repartiendo aquella bebida.  
Haku torció la boca al notar como aquella rubia llegaba junto a una castaña, que parecía tener su misma edad y el mismo trabajo de la repartición de bebidas, y le susurraba algo al oído. Tendría que informar al estratega de aquel caso sospechoso, así que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a uno de los balcones con vista al salón, en el cual el líder vigilaba que todo estuviera bajo control. Subió las escaleras y después de pasar por la seguridad llegó al lugar deseado.

— ¿Pasa algo, Haku?

—He visto un comportamiento extraño con unas sirvientas que no reconozco—Informó y observó como su líder giraba a verlo rápidamente.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—La rubia de kimono morado y la castaña de kimono verde—Contestó Haku y se acercó al balcón para señalar de forma discreta aquellas chicas.

En el momento en el que él analizaba con la vista aquellas mujeres que le señalaba su compañero una gran explosión se dio a la mitad de la pista, creando una gran nube de polvo que cubría a todas las personas en la pista. Todos los ninjas se pusieron alerta, incluso el líder que de inmediato dio la orden a los ninjas con técnica de aire para que dispersaran el polvo.  
Haku había asistido a la planta baja para auxiliar a las personas. El estratega se dio la vuelta para también descender al salón, pero al dar algunos pasos se encontró con la figura de una persona conocida frente a él.

—Uchiha Sasuke— lo nombró el hombre.

—Hyuga Neji—Respondió el de cabello azabache.

En la planta baja, el polvo se había dispersado, pero varias personas que antes ocupaban el lugar de sirvientes habían desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraban ninjas ANBU que cubrían su rostro con su máscara característica, cada uno de ellos se encontraban en lugares estratégicos para comenzar con la misión que no demoró, los ninjas de la aldea de la nube comenzaron a moverse y fue luz verde para que los ANBU hicieran lo mismo. Los invitado a la fiesta comenzaron a alterarse, a gritar e incluso a querer huir del lugar, pero eran retenidos por ninjas, que los obligaban a estar quietos.

Así fue como el grupo de armas comenzó con su trabajo, no era un trabajo fácil, pero estaban entrenados para hacerlo a la perfección y rápido, sin remordimientos, sin temer.  
Tenten no tambaleaba en las acciones, hacía su movimiento con precisión y observaba como sus compañeros hacían lo mismo, hubo una ocasión en la que fue a auxiliar a un compañero que estaba en aprietos, para regresar a su posición y seguir con aquel trabajo.

Se podía escuchar como el grupo de retenedores se encontraba peleando, era obvio que aquel salón tenía algún tipo de comunicación con el exterior, así que habían pedido ayuda y ésta se encontraba en todas las entradas posibles intentando el ingreso.

Otra gran explosión se escuchó, ahora provenía de uno de los balcones, en el que tiempo antes se encontraba Neji observando cómo pasaba la cena sin ninguna extrañeza.

—Hyuga—Susurró Haku de una manera asustada y dirigió su vista al balcón que ahora tenía una nube de polvo.

— ¡Estas peleando conmigo! —Habló Tenten con un tono de enojo y no esperó a que su contrincante reaccionara para desgarrar con una daga el costado del brazo derecho de aquel joven.

Haku se sobresaltó al sentir como su piel era dividida y el ardor le llegaba de golpe. Interiormente deseó que Neji estuviera bien y siguió con su pelea contra aquella mujer con rostro desconocido por ser cubierto por una máscara.

La explosión del balcón se había dado por un jutsu de Sasuke, Katon bola de fuego. La pelea en la parte de arriba era reñida, Neji tenía activado su Byakugan para captar los puntos de chakra, mientras Sasuke tenía el Sharingan en el tercer nivel antes de entrar al Mangekyou.

—Uchiha, sabes cuál es la única opción para que dejemos de mandar espías—Comentó el Hyuga y limpió el sudor que estaba en su frente.

—Matarte—Murmuró de manera amenazante y juntó chakra en su brazo derecho para formar un Chidori.

Neji subió sus hombros resignados y volvió a poner sus ojos en los puntos vitales de su contrincante para atacar. Trató de esquivar el poder del Uchiha, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un genjutsu cuando los el ardor que se suponía que tendría en su mano por detener el Chidori se poso en la parte baja de su espalda, el joven de cabello negro se encontraba atrás de él, había impactado el jutsu en su espalda, dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que te daremos a Tenten—Murmuró Sasuke y deslizó la espada de su funda para posarla en lo alto.

—Será por la fuerza, Uchiha—Contestó el castaño para sacar un kunai y enterrarlo en la pierna izquierda de su oponente, que resintió de inmediato la herida y se dejó caer—. Desde hace rato la herida de tu pierna está sangrando.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y observó la herida que tiempo antes Ino había curado, había dejado de dolerle, pero Yamanaka le había dicho que tenía que guardar reposo si no quería que se volviera a abrir, claro, pidiéndole que guarde reposo en aquella misión.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y activo su Sharingan al Mangekyou, volvió a tomar su espada y la conecto con chakra para mirar de manera desafiante a Neji que se observaba más completo que él.

Todos los ninjas de la aldea continuaban peleando contra los ANBU, muchos ya habían caído y eran pocos los que seguían de pie dando batalla. Tenten seguía luchando contra aquel ninja llamado Haku, ya la había herido, pero nada de gravedad, así que siguió con su oponente hasta que escucho otra explosión y como alguien salía expulsado de aquella nueva nube de polvo hasta chocar con un pilar del salón y caer al suelo, la castaña observó aquella figura y como una energía de color morado que desprendía de ese cuerpo desvanecía por completo, para dar lugar a sangre que salía de aquel cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir despacio y soltó su arma para que callera al suelo.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca antes lo había hecho y comenzó a correr hasta aquella persona.

 _Regla ANBU: No expresar ningún sentimiento o dolor, mucho menos en pelea, eso es una distracción._

Aquella regla la recordó cuando llegaba hasta donde estaba el cuerpo herido de su prometido y sentía como cientos de agujas con chakra se le clavaban en su espalda.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y sus rodillas se doblaron dejándola hincada en el suelo, para luego caer boca abajo, junto a Sasuke, que respiraba lento con la mirada perdida.

—Sa-Sasuke—Susurró la castaña y estiró su mano para tocarlo.

El aludido sintió la presencia de Tenten junto a él, con el poco movimiento que tenía logró tomarla de la mano y mirarla a los ojos.

—Estas bien—Susurró—. Estas viva.

—Sasuke, es mi… culpa—Comenzó a toser y sangre escurrió de sus labios—. Si supiera jutsus médicos ya te hubiera cura-curado.

—Ya lo has hecho, Tenten—El Uchiha trató de hacer la sonrisa que había cautivado a Tenten—. Me has curado en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Te amo, Sasuke—Soltó en un suspiro.

—No te despidas, tonta—Murmuró el joven de cabello azabache, pero dio un respingo cuando observó como un chico de cabello largo llegaba junto a la castaña y clavaba una espada a la altura de su abdomen.

Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a temblar, no sabía si era por el miedo a estar solo de nuevo o por el coraje que comenzó a juntar en todo su ser, parecía que ya no le dolía nada de nuevo y podía moverse libremente, así que con cuidado retiro la espada del cuerpo femenino junto a él y después de observarla rendida en el suelo volvió su poder ocular, en la última fase, ahora un Susanoo estaba protegiéndolo, y antes de empezar a aniquilar a la persona que le había hecho daño a Tenten, se aseguró de que ninjas médicos fueran a auxiliarla.

La masacre apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¡Hola!

Dios, ahora sí tardé en actualizar, pero no me había inspirado hasta ahora. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿Ya se hicieron una idea de lo que pasara? Porque se menciona que aquel conflicto es por Tenten. Pronto lo sabrán UuU

Por cierto, la siguiente semana entró de nuevo a la universidad –y no terminé este fic- pero sí ahora tardo en actualizar, tardare mucho más ahora, pero espero no tanto, me daré el tiempo para no abandonar esta historia que me ha gustado mucho.

Espero sus comentarios positivos o negativos :v

GRACIAS POR LEER.

SALUDOS.

¿Reviews?


	4. Secuestro

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **4**

SECUESTRO

Comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, su cabeza le dolía, tenía dormida las piernas y un mucho ardor en su espalda. Intentó abrir los parpados, pero cuando lo hacía y notaba un rayo de luz le taladraba su cabeza y rápidamente volvía cerrarlos. Tomó una bocana de aire, quería concentrar su chakra en todas las heridas que tenía, para que disminuyera el dolor y pudiera moverse con libertad. Intentó aclarar la garganta pasando un trago de saliva, pero la encontró seca, lo único que pudo pasar fue una pequeña porción de líquido que tenía por debajo de la lengua, aquel líquido tenía un sabor amargo y consistencia espesa, era sangre.

De inmediato recordó a que estaban en medio de una misión, recordó que peleaba con un contrincante de cabello largo al que había escuchado que le llamaban Haku, recordó una explosión y recordó a…

—¡Sasuke! — Habló de manera alarmante la castaña, abrió por fin los parpados y sus ojos examinaron el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Tenten, has despertado— Dijo Ino, que ya se acercaba con una bandeja llena de hierbas en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? —Murmuró e intentó ponerse de pie—. Tengo que ir a verlo.

—Tenten, tránquila—Le susurró la rubia, dejó las hierbas en un estante que estaba junto a la cama y la tomó de manera lenta de los hombros—. No puedes ir a ver a Sasuke, aun no te recuperas por completo y él también necesita descanso.

La castaña intentó mover sus piernas pero no reaccionaron y un dolor en su abdomen hizo que se volviera a recostar en la camilla.

— ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? —Susurró con un tono de temor la mujer.

—Tránquila, estamos a las afueras de la aldea de la nube en un campamento provisional, tuvimos que sedarte para poder operar la herida de aquella espada, por eso no sientes las piernas y por eso es que no puedes ir a ver a Sasuke—Le sonrió la rubia—, no querrás que te vea en ese estado— Tenten asintió despacio en espera de una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, a lo que Ino la tomó de la mano—. Después de que te desmayaste, Sasuke invocó a su Susanoo y se descontroló un poco, comenzó a asesinar a todos los ninjas de la nube, comenzando por aquel ninja que te hirió, su misión sólo se enfocaba en el Byuakugan, pero la mente de Sasuke se nubló y mientras asesinaba a los demás, el Hyuga junto a dos ninjas más escaparon, eso hizo enfurecer más a Sasuke, él… quería destruir la aldea, hirió gravemente a Rock Lee, que intentaba detenerlo, varios ninjas intentamos detenerlo, pero no hizo caso, recurrimos al sello.

Tenten llevó ambas manos a su rostro, recurrir a sello de maldición que tenía Sasuke era la última fase. Cuando fue rescatado de las manos de Orochimaru y había aceptado ser leal con la aldea y con ANBU quisieron eliminar la marca de maldición, pero no se podía hacer nada, así que condenaron a la marca de maldición a estar encerrada en un sello para que fuera usado de una manera que convenciera a la aldea, si en algún momento Sasuke mostraba sus indicios de asesino, malas intensiones y descontrol, podían retirar el sello, para que la marca de maldición comenzará a apoderarse de él, eso contraía un dolor por todo su cuerpo, al sentir como todo de él comenzaba a transformarse eso lo desestabilizaba, su chakra se contraía y no era consciente de él.

—Cuando el Susanoo se desvaneció, ocupamos ese momento para capturarlo y ponerle el sello de nuevo, Sasuke se encontraba desmayado y bueno, no ha despertado—Suspiró la rubia—, sabes cuanta energía se gasta en ello.

—Ino, Yamato no puede enterarse de que pasó con Sasuke—Sollozó la castaña—, lo condenaran y pueden alejarlo de ANBU, alejarlo de mi—Susurró lo último y comenzó a llorar.

—Quizá deba estar encerrado por un tiempo, en lo que razona lo que pasó y se estabiliza emocionalmente, necesita estar alejado de todo, incluso de ti—Le ofreció una sonrisa.

— ¡Nada de eso! —Gritó la castaña, con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto—. ¡Sasuke no se puede alejar de mi!, por Dios, ¡Estoy comprometida con él!

Ino respingó al escuchar aquella noticia, no había manera de que Tenten y Sasuke se casaran, si lo hacían renunciarían a ser parte de ANBU para ser simples habitantes de la aldea. Sasuke podría ser muy descontrolado, pero era la pieza más fuerte de ANBU y Tenten tenía a su cargo el grupo de armas. ¿Cómo podían pensar abandonar el cuartel?

—¿Cómo que te casaras con Sasuke?, ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —La castaña negó y observó a Ino.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni tienen que saberlo hasta que encontremos una buena manera de salir de ANBU, de la misma manera de que Yamato no se enterará de lo ocurrido, no mandara a Sasuke a aislamiento— Cerró sus parpados y soltó un suspiro—. Guarda el secreto, por favor, yo me encargaré de hablar con Shikamaru sobre el incidente de Sasuke.

—Bien—Murmuró confundida la rubia—. Ahora descansa, iré a ver como sigue Rock Lee.

Tenten asintió y escuchó como su amiga se retiraba de la habitación, volvió a abrir los parpados pesadamente y se encontraba sola en aquella habitación provisional, retiro la sabana que tenía sobre ella y observó su cuerpo vendado, desde su pecho hasta sus piernas, intentó moverlas de nuevo y ahora reaccionaban, parecía que las noticias que le acababan de decir la habían despertado todos los sentidos, se puso de pie e ignoró aquel mareo que le llegó de repente, la altura de su cabeza al suelo parecía mucha, así que cerró sus parpados hasta que se estabilizara y cuando se encontró en equilibrio perfecto dio un paso, su cuerpo aun le dolía, su espalda le ardía, pero eso no le impidió que comenzará a buscar algo de ropa de ponerse, encontró el kimono que había usado para la infiltración, se lo colocó encima y con paso lento salió de aquel lugar.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, el cielo estaba rojizo. No sabía en donde comenzar a buscar a su prometido, así que comenzó a observar cómo se encontraban las carpas acomodadas, primero miró como un ninja salía de una carpa y se estiraba para comenzar a bromear con sus compañeros que la siesta le había caído muy bien, así que descartó aquella sección, después observó cómo Shikamaru entraba en la carpa más grande y cómo de la misma salía su asistente, esa tampoco era, quedaban tres carpas, tenía que ser la más pequeña, volvió a observar a su alrededor, percatándose de que nadie la viera para caminar a aquella carpa, rogando de que Sasuke se encontrara solo. Antes de entrar volvió a examinar que nadie la viera y entró.

Ahí se encontraba el Uchiha recostado, sin nadie supervisándolo, la castaña se acercó a él y notó una cadena que se encontraba sujetando la muñeca del joven.

—Sasuke—Susurró la mujer y tocó la mejilla del hombre.

Él movió incomodó su rostro, parecía que su piel aun resentía al contacto.

Se quedó observando el cuerpo de su prometido, tenía heridas leves, algunos cortes, un poco de sangre que manchaba sus manos que de seguro no era de él y la piel aun enrojecida en la zona del sello.

—Resiste, Sasuke, saldremos de ésta—Tenten tomó la mano del Uchiha—. Necesito que te recuperes, necesitas estar bien, quieren meterte a aislamiento, no sé por cuánto tiempo pero no permitiré que te separen de mi, aunque sea un día—Las lagrimas de la castaña comenzaron a salir—. No pueden separarte de mí.

Sasuke se removió un poco y la mujer dio un respingo para separarse, poco a poco el Uchiha abrió sus parpados, murmuró palabras que no fueron audibles para Tenten, hasta que los ojos negros se posaron en aquella mujer.

—Tenten—Susurró su nombre y trató de tomarla, pero al levantar su brazo notó que una cadena se lo impedía—. Mierda.

—Sasuke, has despertado—la mujer le ofreció una jovial sonrisa y se acercó para tomarlo de la mano—. Qué bueno que has recobrado el conocimiento, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, pero me han contado que las cosas se salieron de control y…

—Cállate—Ordenó el hombre y Tenten se hizo pequeña en su lugar, Sasuke nunca la había silenciado, era una de las cosas lindas de él, siempre quería escucharla, pero ahora no, y la mirada fría en los ojos negros la hicieron temblar—. ¿Qué diablos pesaste al romper la regla?, ¿Al desconcentrarte de la misión?, te hacía más lista.

Tenten intentó ahogar su llanto, así que mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le diste la espalda a tu enemigo? —Murmuró con amargura el Uchiha—. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

La castaña dejó de morder su labio inferior cuando sintió el sabor oxido de la sangre en su boca y como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

—No tienes porque hablarme así, lo hice porque estaba preocupada—Contestó con molestia—, ¡Y no soy una idiota! Dime, ¿Quién está atado a una maldita cadena?

Sasuke observó de manera desafiante a la castaña, intentó calmarse pero en ese momento entró Shikamaru acompañado de Ino, para observar a la pareja que estaba discutiendo.

—Tenten, no podías levantarte hasta que te hiciéramos pruebas— Habló Ino con preocupación.

—Mírame, estoy bien—Contestó enojada y giró de nuevo sus ojos a Sasuke, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Tenten, es mejor que vayas a descansar, Sasuke sigue muy sensible y también necesita descansar—Ordenó Shikamaru, que se acercaba al Uchiha para revisar el sello.

—Bien, pero no estaría mal que desataras la marca de maldición un momento para que sienta un poco de dolor, parece que despertó insensible—Comentó con furia y le dirigió una mirada desafiante al Uchiha—. Espero que te duela mucho.

Todos vieron como la castaña salía de la carpa, el Uchiha bufó fuertemente, Ino iba a salir para acompañar a Tenten, pero Shikamaru la llamó.

—Yo iré a verla—Comentó el Nara y se dirigió a la salida.

—No le digas nada del trato—Ordenó el Uchiha.

Shikamaru alzó sus hombros con duda y salió de la carpa. Ino se acercó a Sasuke para hacerle una curación en su mano derecha.

—Debiste de decirle algo grosero—Comentó Ino—. Salió furiosa.

—Eso no debe importante—Respondió el hombre.

—Supongo que estás enojado porque ella se arriesgo mucho en la misión—Dejó la curación de lado y suspiró—. Sentiste coraje al pensar que la perderías, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, lo que decía Yamanaka tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo podía sobrellevar de nuevo una pérdida de ese grado? No podría perder a la persona que más le importaba, después de perder a toda su familia no podría soportar perder a Tenten, aquella mujer que le había ayudado y le había salvado en todas las formas que se pueden salvar a alguien.

Por otro lado, la castaña había ido a caminar un rato, sentía su sangre hervir por aquel enojo, se calmaría y después iría a dormir otro rato, aquella discusión la habían dejado cansada de nuevo y el dolor comenzaba a volver.

—Maldición—Murmuró la mujer cuando notó sangre en la venda de su abdomen.

Soltó un suspiro y trató de controlarse.

Sasuke nunca había sido así con ella, lo era, sí, había herido a mucha gente con sus palabras, pero nunca se había atrevido a dirigirle una mala palabra a ella, incluso a alzarle la voz. Ella sabía que lo hacía por miedo, tenía doce años de tener una relación con Sasuke, lo conocía a la perfección, él volvió a sentir miedo, temor de perder a un ser querido de nuevo, pero lo cubrió con coraje para no dejar caer la barrera de fuerte y frío que siempre había tenido. ¿Pero porque la trató tan mal?

Quizá no debió gritarle de esa forma, pero ella le deseo que ojala sus heridas le dolieran, ¿Qué clase de novia hace eso?

Dio media vuelta, iría a ver a Ino para pedir informes del estado de Sasuke, pasaría a dejarle un beso de buenas noches y a pedirle una disculpa para después irse a dormir.

Frente a ella notó una silueta, no se dejaba ver a la perfección, todo estaba muy oscuro y su vista un fallaba, trató de observar, pero sólo descubrió que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a un hombro por el ancho de la espalda.

— ¿Shikamaru? —Llamó la chica—. ¿Sasuke te ha mandado?

La mujer trató de sonreír, se acercó lentamente al hombre y él también se acercaba a ella, la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar a la persona frente a ella. Tenten soltó un gemido, no se trataba de Shikamaru, era un castaño, con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y colmillos afilados, pero un miedo le invadió cuando observó que la banda que aquel hombre portaba en la frente daba a conocer que era un ninja de la aldea de nube.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero chocó con un joven de piel blanca y cabello lacio, a él lo había observado en la fiesta, incluso, observó cómo había intercambiado palabras con Ino.

Ese joven la tomo rápidamente de las manos, Tenten intentó forcejearse, pero el castaño se había acercado e hizo presión en su herida del abdomen, lo que ocasionó que la chica soltara un alarido de dolor y se calmara.

—Hay que darnos prisa, que se acerca alguien—Ordenó Sai y Kiba asintió.

Los ojos castaños estaban por cerrarse, por el dolor y el cansancio, a lo lejos observó como Shikamaru se acercaba a toda velocidad.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por ser pacientes, al fin les traigo otro capítulo de esta gran historia. Este capítulo quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, la verdad sí estaba inspirada.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten.

Un saludo enorme.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	5. Conociendo al enemigo

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **5**

 **Conociendo al enemigo**

Shikamaru intentó hacer lo posible para rescatar a Tenten, pero aquellos ninjas había soltado una bomba de veneno, lo que le hizo retroceder varios pasos y esperar a que aquel veneno se disipara para volver su vista a aquel punto, pero ya no se encontraba nadie, ni si quiera su compañera.

—Maldición—Murmuró y dio un gran golpe a un árbol que se encontraba junto a él.

Recordó lo que Sasuke le había contado antes de empezar aquella misión, él tenía el reporte de la misión, la había leído con detenimiento, si iban a rescatar a Tenten tendrían que asesinar a la persona que ordenó el secuestro, sería eso o dejar a su compañera en manos de aquellos ninjas para que hicieran lo acordado. Tampoco podía hacer mucho, la misión a la que él estaba a cargo se trataba de traer consigo al Hyuga, pero las cosas habían empeorado y necesitaba una nueva orden, además la líder en armas había sido secuestrada y el ninja más fuerte estaba en observación.

Tenía que volver a Konoha, contar todo lo que había pasado y esperar una nueva orden, no podía actuar solo. Aunque tuvo mucho miedo de regresar al campamento y encontrarse con los ojos del Uchiha en espera de una explicación de donde estaba Tenten. Dio media vuelta mientras meditaba para regresar, tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas que le diría a Sasuke, como manejaría las piezas y de qué forma explicaría que dos ninjas se acababan de llevar a su novia.

Cuando entró en la carpa en la que se encontraba el Uchiha observó a Ino y se tranquilizó, ella podría ayudarle.

—Ino—Murmuró Shikamaru, llamando la atención de la aludida y del Uchiha—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera un segundo?

Aquella rubia asintió rápidamente y dejó sus labores de vendaje para salir.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tenten? —Preguntó Yamanaka, cuando la distancia de la carpa ya era mucha.

—Necesito que te vayas a la aldea y te lleves contigo todas las cosas de Tenten, escoge a dos acompañantes y adelántate, nosotros partiremos mañana en la mañana—Ordenó el Nara.

— ¿Tenten viene conmigo?

—No—Murmuró molesto y la cara de la rubia se confundió—. Secuestraron a Tenten.

Ino llevó ambas manos sobre su boca para cubrir la expresión de sorpresa que sobresaltó de ella.

— ¿Qué? —Articuló, al fin—, ¿Cómo que la secuestraron?, Shikamaru, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No puedo contarte nada—Bufó y dirigió su mirada a la carpa de Sasuke—. Ahora vete, le diré a Sasuke que Tenten se fue contigo— Ino asintió rápidamente—. Entrega este pergamino a Yamato y di que llegaremos mañana al atardecer, que mantengan lista la celda de aislamiento.

Ino tomó el pergamino que su compañero le extendía, deseo la mejor suerte con una mirada y suspiró para salir corriendo a tomar las cosas que le había dicho. Shikamaru, por otro lado bufó y deseo que Tenten se encontrara a salvo, para caminar a la carpa en la que se encontraba Sasuke, con la mirada perdida en aquella cadena que lo tenía sujeto a aquel sitio.

—La hiciste enojar mucho—Comentó con burla el Nara—. Se fue a Konoha.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en Shikamaru, con aquella mirada profunda él entendió todas las preguntas que le trataba de hacer, decidió contestarlas rápidamente, no quería levantar sospechas.

—Tranquilo, se fue con Ino y con otros dos ninjas, sus heridas se han curado a la perfección—Contestó calmado—. Descansa, partiremos mañana.

¿Cómo la habían dejado ir? Iba a reclamar, pero sabía que podía enfurecer y sería segura la celda de aislamiento cuando regresaran a la aldea. Así que bufó fuertemente y en su mente una voz diminuta, casi inaudible, susurró un: _Mamá, cuida de ella._

.

.

.

La escena en la que se encontraba le parecía familiar, la había vivido cuando lo había traído de las manos de Orochimaru, aquella vez en la que decidió rebelarse de la persona que había sido su maestro por años y cuando estaba a punto de perder, llegó su hermano, quien terminó venciendo a Orochimaru, rescatando a su hermano menor de la oscuridad en la que estuvo todo ese tiempo, después de eso, Itachi y él tuvieron la pelea tan esperada por el menor, así fue como Itachi murió, así fue como ninjas de Konoha llegaron a ese lugar para rescatarlo y llevarlo a la aldea, así fue como conoció a la insolente de Tenten.

Así se sentía en aquel momento, tenía pergaminos en ambos brazos que le hacían reducir el chakra, tres ninjas lo escoltaban y podía sentir como el sello de su cuello liberaba un poco de presión para que se sintiera cansado. De la misma manera que aquella vez, la única diferencia habían sido los años y que esa vez se encontraba a su lado derecho una castaña que lo había besado una hora antes y ahora no mostraba ningún interés en él.

Reaccionó cuando observó las puertas de la aldea, en cierto momento le dio un poco de vergüenza que la gente de Konoha lo viera así, de seguro comenzarían a apuntar que se había descontrolado en la misión y que los Uchihas tenían que extinguirse por completo. Soltó un bufido cuando entraron a la aldea y varías miradas se posaban en él, trató de ignorarlas y seguir con el camino directo a la torre del Hokage.

—Shikamaru—Nombró el de cabello azabache, llamando la atención del aludido que se acercó de inmediato—. Antes necesito ir a verla.

—No te preocupes, ella nos espera allá—Respondió con media sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió y siguió con el camino. Por otro lado, Shikamaru mordió su labio inferior, quizá el Uchiha había sospechado algo pero se encontraba tan cansado y presionado que prefirió no hacer alguna mención.

En poco tiempo llegaron con el Hokage, después de pasar la inspección los dejaron entrar, sólo Shikamaru, Sasuke y tres ninjas que escoltaban al último. Los ojos negros del Uchiha examinaron la sala, pero no encontraba a Tenten, solamente se encontraba el Hokage y Yamato.

— ¿Qué falló? —Preguntó de forma firme el líder de ANBU.

Shikamaru dio un paso al frente y extendió un pergamino al Hokage.

—Necesitamos que hables, no tenemos tiempo de leer el informe—Volvió a presionar Yamato.

—No es conveniente decir la información aquí—El Nara desvió sus ojos a Sasuke y rápidamente los volvió a sus superiores.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero cuando iba articular palabra, Kakashi habló.

—Shikamaru—Dijo el Hokage—, Yamato tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo.

El aludido subió los hombros y después los bajo acompañado de un suspiro largo.

—Cobraron el trato por su cuenta—Soltó de golpe y los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder—. Ellos secuestraron a Tenten ayer en la tarde, necesitaba una nueva orden para atacar o para…

—No se puede hacer nada—Murmuró Kakashi—, era un trato y hasta ahora habíamos alargado el plazo.

— ¿Qué demonios dices? —Preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Qué dejaran a Tenten en manos de esos desgraciados? ¡La mataran! —Escupió cada palabra y sus ojos comenzaban a inyectar enojo.

Con un hábil movimiento se deshizo de aquellos pergaminos que lo habían mantenido preso, prendió su Sharingan en el más bajo nivel pero cuando había decidido actuar una descarga de dolor se instaló desde su marca de maldición hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Este asunto no te pertenece, Sasuke—Murmuró el Hokage—. Llévenlo a la celda de aislamiento y desaten todo el dolor del sello.

El Uchiha reaccionó, sabía que desatar todo el dolor del sello podría causarle grandes problemas, pero el más grande que se le ocurrió fue que ya no podría rescatar a Tenten, porque para esos momentos ya se encontraría muerto.

.

.

.

Tenten comenzó a abrir poco a poco los parpados, podía oler hierbas medicinales, las que Ino usaba para hacer sus curaciones, también percibió un olor a alimento, hizo la cuenta y al menos tenía dos días sin comer. Cuando logró enfocar sus ojos a su alrededor, notó una habitación, quizá una habitación de hospital, tenía algunos aparatos de uso médico y algunas hierbas. Giró su vista y encontró un plato con comida sobre una pequeña mesa, que se encontraba al lado de una chica de cabello rosa que observaba algunos documentos.

En ese momento la castaña recordó todo lo que había sucedido, recordó su secuestro, recordó sus heridas que volvieron a doler y recordó a…

—Sasuke…—Pronunció con sus labios secos.

Aquella mujer de cabello rosado dejó aquellos documentos de lado para enfocarse en ella, le tomó la muñeca y comenzó a sentir su pulso.

— ¿Te importa mucho dejarme en paz? —Murmuró la castaña—. Necesito irme—Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se jaloneó del agarre de aquella chica.

— ¿Cómo si merecieras algún trato especial? —Comentó con ironía aquella peli rosa y comenzó a reír.

Tenten iba a volver a contestar, pero un mareo fuerte le llegó de repente e hizo que agachara la cabeza y vomitara una sustancia de color morada. La castaña se sonrojó por el acto que acaba de hacer, pero cuando levanto de nuevo la vista notó a una chica rubia junto a la primera mujer.

— ¿A qué se debe el vomito? —Preguntó aquella mujer, de cabello rubio y corto con ojos esmeraldas.

—Es la medicina, su cuerpo no la acepta, necesita comer—Murmuró de mala gana la peli rosa—. ¿Crees que merezca comer? —Comentó con burla.

— ¿Crees que él estará contento al saber que dejaste morir a esta muchacha? —Preguntó con un aire de satisfacción y las facciones de la peli rosa se mostraron fastidiosas, pero Tenten se calmó por un momento, al menos no la dejarían morir—. Ve a avisar que ha despertado, yo me quedaré a darle de comer—Ordenó y aquella mujer asintió y salió de la habitación. Por otro lado la rubia se puso de pie y caminó hasta tomar aquel plato de comida—. Aquella mujer fastidiosa se llama Sakura, será tu médico hasta que estés bien y yo me llamó Temari, seré la persona que cuide de ti.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó sonriendo la castaña—. No soy una niña, sé cuidarme.

— ¿Por eso te dejaste herir en medio de una pelea y secuestrar?

Tenten se quedó en silencio, aquella mujer de nombre Temari sí que era insolente, ¿De esa manera se comportaba ella cuando Sasuke aludía su insolencia?  
Tomó el plato que le ofrecía Temari, podía ser orgullosa y no aceptarlo, pero su organismo pedía a gritos ser alimentado, necesitaba tener energía si quería huir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—También me encargare de que no escapes—Afirmó Temari, como si leyera el pensamiento de la castaña.

— ¿Quieres decirme que hago aquí? —Soltó después de pasar un gran bocado de comida.

—No es mi trabajo contarte de tu deber aquí—Respondió la rubía.

En ese momento un joven entró a la habitación, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, con algunas marcas en su cara por efecto del maquillaje, aquel hombre posó sus ojos en la mujer y después en Tenten para enarcar una ceja.

—Con que aquí está la famosa chica—Sonrió de lado—. La imaginaba más linda.

La castaña abrió su boca un poco indignada, aquel comentario la había ofendido, ¿Cómo no iba a ser linda?, era la novia del chico más apuesto de Konoha y probablemente de aquel lugar. Si Sasuke se hubiera encontrado ahí estaba segura que haría que aquel hombre cerrara la boca de una vez.

—Cállate—Murmuró la rubia—. Tenten, él es mi hermano Kankuro.

Los ojos chocolates se desviaron de nuevo a su plato de comida para seguir alimentándose, pero de nuevo sintió la presencia de otras dos personas, la famosa Sakura y un joven alto, de cabello castaño y largo, piel blanca y ojos plateados. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, como un recuerdo en el corazón, pero no podía procesar tanta información en ese momento, en ese estado.

— ¿Quieren dejar de verme como un animal de circo? —Murmuró cansada la castaña, mirando como todos los ojos de los presentes se plantaban en ella.

—Esperen afuera—Ordenó aquel hombre y los demás obedecieron, dejando la habitación con privacidad—. Has crecido bastante, Tenten.

— ¿Quieres decirme que diablos hago aquí? No entiendo nada y no entiendo quien eres y porque todos aquí saben mi nombre—Habló la mujer dejando su comida de lado, de pronto su estomago comenzó a dolerle.

—Aun no puedo decirte que haces aquí, pero no puedo creer que me hayas olvidado—Soltó una sonrisa irónica—. Recuerdo bien que practicábamos juntos, tú me resguardabas mi punto ciego.

La castaña reaccionó, todos los recuerdos le regresaron de golpe, aquella persona que se encontraba frente a ella era la misma persona que se encontraba en su equipo de entrenamiento cuando era genin. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de él, sólo compartió un año el equipo, después todos los Hyugas se fueron de Konoha, incluyendo aquel niño que ahora era un perfecto hombre, que no dejaba de mirarla.

—Neji Hyuga—Susurró y observó como éste asentía—. ¿Tú eres el que manda los espías a Konoha?, no le encontraría sentido, tu familia era de ahí, ¿Por qué lo harías?

—Es algo que aun no puedes saber, pero puedes estar segura que ningún espía de esta aldea volverá a pisar tu preciada Konoha—Respondió y se dio la vuelta—. Ahora apresúrate en recuperarte, necesitas estas fuerte, en dos meses sabrás a lo que has venido.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar todo, tenía mucho que preguntarle a Neji, pero éste se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, en seguida Temari entró y comenzó a vigilarla desde la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

¿Por qué diablos se encontraba secuestrada en una aldea liderada por su ex compañero?

¿Por qué Sasuke se había demorado en ir por ella?

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

¿Cómo has estado?

Espero no haberme atrasado mucho en actualizar, creo que sólo dos semanas, pero hago todo lo que puedo, de nuevo volveré al ajetreo de exámenes cada semana y no quiero dejar esta historia truncada, así que prefiero actualizar esporádicamente pero hacerlo.

¿Cómo ven el capitulo? Al fin Tenten conoció a la persona que ha estado detrás de todos los ataques a Konoha y detrás de su secuestro.

Espero sus comentarios, de verdad, alégrenme con ellos. Jajaja.

Díganme que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	6. ¿Quién es la mujer de la escolta?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original, no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **6**

 **¿Quién es la mujer de la escolta?**

Tenten se encontraba recostada en la cama, si así se podía llamar a un simple pedazo de madera pegado a la pared cubierto con una cobija que para colmos apestaba, la habitación se encontraría a oscuras si no fuera por la rendija de luz que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta y la débil luz que emitía una vela que se encontraba junto a Temari. Aquella chica rubia jugaba con un kunai haciendo rayones sin sentidos en el suelo.

—La manera en que tomas el kunai está mal—murmuró la castaña y observó como la rubia tallaba de forma ruda el arma contra el suelo produciendo un sonido agudo—. Oye, ¿Podrías al menos decirme que no quieres hablar?, prefiero eso a que me callaras con un Kunai.

—No quiero hablar.

Tenten sacó un suspiro pesado y con mucha dificultad, a causa de sus heridas, se sentó en lo que llamaban "cama". Estaba muy aburrida, ni si quiera sabía que día era o qué hora era. El único contacto que tenía con el exterior eran las visitas agresivas de su médico y cuando tocaban para darle el alimento. Había ocasiones en las que Temari tenía que irse, pero eso no la dejaba sin guardia, en su lugar llegaba Kankuro, quien cubría a su hermana. La castaña aborrecía aquellos momentos porque aquel hombre era grotescos con sus comentarios ofensivos y vulgares hacía ella. Prefirió quitar aquellas palabras de su cabeza o terminaría por vomitar toda la medicina que acababa de consumir. Volvió a ver a su única acompañante, que ahora contemplaba un lindo dije de diamante que colgaba de su porta armas.

— ¡Qué lindo diamante! —Elogió Tenten y se acercó a Temari sin ningún cuidado, esto hizo que la rubia volviera a tomar un kunai en su mano—. Tranquila, estoy desarmada y con un movimiento podría desangrarme.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hablar tanto? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Me aburro mucho aquí, al menos un poco de plática no estaría mal—La castaña sonrió de una manera honesta, porque a pesar de todo, Temari nunca le había faltado al respeto y en cierto modo la procuraba—. Dime, ¿No estaría bien que al menos fuéramos amigas?, estamos todo el día juntas y al menos escuchar tu voz sería mejor que el maldito silencio o el odioso sonido que haces con el kunai.

Aquello hizo que ambas chicas se observaran y comenzaran a reír levemente.

—Empecemos con ser sinceras—Comentó la chica de ojos jade oscuro—, hueles espantoso.

La castaña hizo un gesto indignada, pero comenzó a reír cuando la rubía estalló a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué quieres?, no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevó aquí encerrada, la humedad hace que sude, eso combinado con el olor a sangre y a medicamento me da un olor muy… peculiar.

De nuevo volvieron a reír y poco a poco Tenten tomó asiento junto a Temari, así ambas comenzaron a hablar de cosas generales, como sus comidas favoritas, la temporada del año que preferían, su festival favorito, prostre de su preferencia, su color predilecto y de los viajes más extraños que hayan hecho en su vida. Temari bajó la guardia cuando observó como Tenten se desenvolvía, de seguro aquella castaña tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero no tenía escapar, o no por ahora, que se encontraba muy débil; pero gradeció de corazón que comenzara a hablarle, pues ella ya estaba al borde de un colapso de aburrimiento.

—En Konoha hay diamantes como estos—Comentó la castaña, señalando el dije que tiempo antes admiraba su nueva amiga—. ¿Has ido?

—No—Respondió en un susurró la rubía y aclaró su garganta—. En realidad me lo regalaron.

— ¿Tú novio? —La sonrisa de Tenten pareció radiante, sus ojos brillaron y por un momento a Temari le pareció que ya no apestaba.

La castaña observó cómo Temari se removía en su lugar y un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Espera… no es tu novio, pero quizá… ¿El chico que te gusta? —Volvió a sonreír.

—Hace tiempo fui a una misión, era de investigación por lo que nos quedamos en la aldea del sonido por un mes, mandaron a un ninja de cada aldea y ahí lo conocí—Temari soltó un suspiro—. Creerás que soy patética—Murmuró y se cubrió su rostro.

—Claro que no—La tomó del hombro—. Quiero escuchar tu historia con aquel ninja misterioso.

La rubía se sonrojó de nuevo, no por recordar a su amor de hace tiempo, si no porque ninguna otra persona se había interesado en ella, en lo que pensaba y en lo que sentía, aceptaba que hasta ese momento no había tenido ninguna amiga en la aldea y comenzar a contar con una le traía mucha paz, al fin podría contar lo que sucedió hace medio año en esa misión, al fin podía contar lo que sentía. Porque los ojos chocolate que la miraban se veían honestos, eran honestos, lo sabía.

—Lo conocí casi de inmediato, éramos encargados de un área y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos—Suspiró—. Supongo que las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco y una semana antes de terminar la misión él me regaló el dije.

— ¿Te besó? —Preguntó la castaña, realmente interesada.

—No—Murmuró y nos ánimos de Tenten se fueron para abajo—, yo lo besé.

La de ojos chocolates soltó un pequeño grito de emoción, la relación que tenía con Sasuke no era muy romántica, pero no pudo evitar enlazar aquella historia con Sasuke y con ella como protagonistas, lo cual hacía que se emocionara más.

— ¿Hablaron sobre sus sentimiento? —Volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

—Oh, vaya que si lo hicimos—Contestó de forma burlesca y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír por aquel comentario entendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedió—. Pero, después de la misión no lo he vuelto a ver, por el conflicto de aldeas y bueno…

— ¿Él es de Konoha? —Preguntó alarmada la castaña, al recordar que aquel diamante se daba en su aldea, Temari asintió despacio—. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Cómo se llama?, todos los ninjas nos conocemos entre todos, podría jurar que es Lee, por lo que aparenta, él es muy romántico, aunque…vaya, no es muy agraciado para ti…

—Nara, Shikamaru Nara.

Tenten se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir la expresión de sorpresa que se estaba formando, ¿De verdad Shikamaru y Temari se conocían? Le parecía extraordinaria aquella situación, después de Sasuke, Shikamaru era su mejor amigo y tener junto a ella a la mujer que había enamorado a su amigo inteligente se le hacía muy emocionante.

— ¡Shikamaru es mi amigo! —Gritó la castaña—. Él es una gran persona, es un genial chico, no entiendo porque no te ha buscado, de seguro igual le parece difícil.

Temari sonrió y asintió, al tan solo recordar a aquel hombre sus nervios se ponían de punta, ahora podía hablar con más tranquilidad sobre sus sentimientos, estaba segura de que Tenten la entendería a la perfección.

—Ahora tú cuéntame, ¿Logras tener novio con ese olor? —Volvió a bromear la rubia.

La castaña sonrió tenuemente al recordar a Sasuke, aquellos ojos negros y profundos, sus cabellos, su aroma, su cuerpo y sus manos, su voz… su voz pidiendo que se casara con él.

Al momento en que iba a comenzar a hablar de su novio, tocaron la puerta y Temari se puso de pie para abrir con la llave que llevaba consigo. Tenten giró los ojos al notar que se trataba de Kankuro y prefirió llevar sus ojos a otro lado.

—Te toca hacer guardia en el jardín—Avisó su hermano.

—Bien—Murmuró la rubia y le dirigió una mirada a la castaña para despedirse, pero paró en seco y regresó con ella—. ¿Te gustaría salir al jardín?

Los ojos chocolates se iluminaron y sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Tienes poder de hacer eso? —Cuestionó Kankuro.

—No le veo lo mano, además estará lleno de guardias, nadie es tan tonto para intentar escapar—Respondió Temari y espero a que su amiga se pusiera de pie para que ambas pudieran caminar al jardín.

Tenten agradeció internamente que su amiga la alejara de ese lugar, Kankuro no le daba buena espina y prefería estar lejos de él todo el tiempo posible. Además la idea de visitar un nuevo lugar le agradaba demasiado, respirar aire fresco y ser tocada por la luz del sol le emocionaba. Aun le dolía su herida, y si no fuera por eso ya hubiera corrido al jardín que mencionaba.

Temari la dirigía y después de cruzar una gran puerta llegaron a un inmenso jardín, tenía muchos árboles, arbustos, flores y un pequeño estanque al centro con muchos peces de colores. La castaña se reconfortó de inmediato con el calor que le producía la tenue luz del sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse, serían las seis quizá, la brisa del viento revolvía sus cabellos despeinados y el olor a flores la invadió. Se encaminó al estanque de peces, en donde introdujo su mano y ahora sintió el reconforte del agua en su piel.

Cuando se puso de pie, un perro llegó a ella y comenzó a ladrarle para después olfatearla.

—Hola, pequeño—Saludo la castaña al perro y comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza a lo que el animal soltó un gruñido.

—Kiba, será mejor que controles a tu perro antes de que Neji te haga algo si lastima a Tenten—Bromeó la rubia y acarició al canino, haciendo que olfateara a Temari y se calmara con rapidez.

— ¡Hey, Akamaru! —Gritó un joven castaño que llegaba y llamaba a su perro—. Lo siento, me distraje—Sonrió.

Tenten observó al dueño de Akamaru, el tal Kiba, nombrado por Temari, pero sintió miedo de repente, aquel hombre era uno de los que la habían secuestrado y tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, en su territorio le daba escalofríos. Soltó un quejido suave y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tenten—La llamo Kiba y eso ocasionó otro paso hacía atrás—. Siento lo que hice con Sai, espero que entiendas que seguíamos órdenes. —Le sonrió.

—Tranquila—Murmuró la rubia—, él es mi amigo, no puede hacerte daño, sólo sigue ordenes de rastreo, no asesinaría ni a una mosca—Comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? —Kiba frunció el ceño y retó a la rubia con la mirada.

A la castaña le comenzó a parecer graciosa aquella pequeña pelea. Pero la atención de todos fue llamada por la gran escolta que salía al jardín. Al menos eran veinte ninjas que resguardaban a una persona que se encontraba en medio, ¿Sería Neji?

Trató de mantenerse discreta, sólo con observar, pero aquella escolta se movía, sea quien sea de seguro no podía ver con calma el paisaje, sonrió para ella misma pero poco a poco la escolta se movía hacia donde ella estaba. Percibió un cabello largo, podría ser Neji, pero aquel cabello era totalmente negro y Neji lo tenía castaño. ¿Quizá alguien más?, ¿Alguien más importante que Neji? Poco a poco observaba una fracción de aquella persona, hasta que descubrió su rostro y se dio cuenta que era una mujer… ¿Acaso Neji estaba casado?

— ¿Es la esposa de Neji? —Le preguntó a ambos jóvenes que estaban alerta en todo movimiento, pero ese comentario no evitó que comenzaran a reír en voz baja—. ¿De qué diablos se ríen? —Murmuró enojada.

—Porque resulta gracioso que digas que es su esposa—Respondió el Inuzuka—, porque es su prima.

Tenten soltó un respingo, ¿Prima de Neji?

No podía creerlo, aquella mujer que era resguardada por veinte ninjas se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, la chica timida del equipo de Kurenai. Tenía entendido que los Hyugas se habían dividido, uno por región.

— ¿Qué hacen dos Hyugas en el mismo lugar?, ¿Y porque está tan escoltada en su propia casa? —Volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

—Eso es parte del trato por el que estas aquí—Contestó Kiba—. Está embarazada.

Tenten volvió a sorprenderse, ¿Hinata Hyuga embarazada?, ¿De verdad aquella niña timida se había embarazado? Se le hacía difícil pensarlo y se le hacía más difícil pensar quien había ayudado a la Hyuga a procrear. Pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta para refrescarla y sus ojos percataron poco a poco la figura femenina, se había convertido en una mujer alta, sus facciones eran muy finas y su cuerpo había desarrollado curvas muy pronunciadas, en especial en su abdomen, que tenía un gran bulto por el embarazo.

Antes de que Tenten volviera a decir otra pregunta, frente a ella se posicionó Neji, que la penetró con la mirada fría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró el Hyuga.

—Vine a dar un paseo, mi habitación me asfixia—Contestó la castaña sin apartarle la mirada.

—Temari—Habló Neji y la rubia se acerco de inmediato—. Llévala adentro y dile a Shizune que le dé un baño—Fue todo lo que dijo, para dar la vuelta y caminar a la dirección en la que se encontraba su prima.

—Lo siento, Tenten—Habló su amiga—, pero tenemos que ir adentro.

La castaña asintió despacio, con un poco de vergüenza porque vilmente la habían mandado a bañar por su mal olor. Con un gesto se despidió de Kiba y entró a la mansión, mientras seguía a la rubia comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que haría Sasuke en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Después de días sin sentir agua con jabón en su ser, por fin se sentía limpia, el baño la había relajado considerablemente. Se sentía más liviana y mucho más tranquila.  
Sakura se encontraba vendando la herida de su abdomen, que aun se encontraban muy mal.

Llamaron a la puerta y después de que Sakura permitiera el acceso, entró Temari.

—Hueles mucho mejor—Le bromeó a la castaña y ambas rieron—. Te traje un poco de ropa, espero que te quede.

—Gracias—Contestó la castaña y la tomó de las manos de Temari—. Oh, vaya, es un lindo vestido, ¿Es tuyo? —Preguntó, mirando el vestido de estilo chino, color rojo, con las típicas terminaciones y dibujos en color amarillo.

—Sí, me lo regalaron cuando hice una misión en la aldea de la arena, pero no me llama la atención el estilo, aunque recuerdo que llegaste con un vestido de este tipo y a ti te queda muy lindo—Aseguró Temari.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando, mientras Sakura realizaba su trabajo de curar las heridas de la castaña, de vez en cuando la chica de ojos castaños hacia un gesto por el dolor pero no tardaba en volver a hablar con la rubia. Cuando Sakura terminó de curar a Tenten tomó sus materiales y se dirigió a la salida.

—No deberías ser su amiga—Comentó la Haruno para salir de la sala de baño.

— ¿Siempre es así? —Preguntó Tenten.

—A veces es peor.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y Temari ayudo a vestir a la castaña, el vestido le quedaba muy bien, aunque las aberturas típicas en los vestidos chinos quedaron más arriba de lo que esperaban, así que uso unas medias de red para cubrir un poco más la piel. Las hebras castañas se quedarían sueltas hasta que se secaran por si solas, así que habían tomado sus cosas y salieron de la sala de baño para ir a la habitación de Tenten y dormir.

—Oye, ¿Y si vamos a cenar algo? —Preguntó la castaña.

— ¿No han cenado? —Preguntó una tercera voz.

Las mujeres giraron su vista hacía aquella voz y se encontraron con Neji, que comenzaba a observar con más detenimiento a Tenten, que gracias a ese baño su aspecto físico había mejorado considerablemente.

—Yo cené cuando estaban bañando a Tenten, pero ella no lo ha hecho—Contestó Temari haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bien—Murmuró el Hyuga y se posó junto a la castaña—, me acompañaras a cenar—ordenó y después miró a la rubia—, ve a descansar, te mandare a llamar cuando bajes por ella.

Temari asintió despacio y poco a poco se desvaneció del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rápida a su amiga confundida.

Neji dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Tenten se quedó de pie, mirando al Hyuga irse, confundida más que nada. Pero éste la miró con obviedad y la mujer lo siguió. En poco tiempo llegaron al comedor, era una gran mesa, con varios lugares, al menos unos quince, pero en ese momento sólo ocuparían dos lugares, que ya se encontraban preparados, pues en la mesa había dos platos de sopa, dos copas de agua y una botella de alcohol justo al lado del lugar de cabecera. ¿A caso ya tenía planeado invitar a alguien a cenar?

Neji jaló ambas sillas y después de que Tenten eligiera una silla y comenzara a sentarse, el Hyuga con cuidado arrimó el asiento a la mesa.

— ¿Te gusta este estilo de sopa? —Preguntó el hombre al observar como Tenten revolvía los fideos con sus palillos.

—Sí.

De nuevo el silencio reino, pero ahora ambos consumían los alimentos.

Los ojos de Neji observaron con detenimiento el fino rostro de la mujer, ahora se encontraba limpio y podía verlo con mejor detalle. No recordaba con exactitud cómo era su rostro cuando eran compañeros de equipos, pero de seguro no había cambiado mucho, porque la mujer que se encontraba frente a él tenía algunas facciones un poco infantiles, como aquella mueca graciosa que hacía cuando tomaba agua, o como pasaba su lengua en sus labios después de un bocado de comida. Poco a poco iba memorizando esas acciones, le agradaban y eso estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó la chica y observó directamente los ojos de Neji.

—Ya te dije que no puedo decirte, hasta que llegue el día—Contestó y observó como la castaña volvía a encogerse en su lugar—. Pero tiene que ver con la última misión de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten respingó de inmediato al escuchar aquel nombre. Todos los recuerdos de su novio le regresaron de golpe, queriendo no estar ahí, queriendo estar con Sasuke, estar a donde pertenecía. Pero Neji acababa de decir que la misión de su novio tenía que ver con eso, aquella misión de la que había regresado muy mal herido, de la cual le había entregado un informe a Shikamaru que se sorprendió. Aquella misión que tampoco quiso hablar con ella, si tan sólo supiera un poco de aquella misión podría sacar sus conclusiones, pero lo único que sabía era que Sasuke se había herido mucho y que tenía que ver con su secuestro.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha es tu novio? —Preguntó de manera dudosa el Hyuga.

Tenten soltó un suspiro, aceptar lo de Sasuke podía ser peligroso, no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar con ella y si aceptaba que no sólo era novia de Sasuke, si no que era su prometida, podría afectar al Uchiha, podrían cobrar en él lo que no cobraron en ella si moría.

 _Olvidar todos los sentimientos en la misión._

—No—Respondió sin dudarlo y sintiendo como en su pecho se rompía algo por negar a aquel joven.

—Pues cuando vino la primera vez, te defendió con una manera tremenda—Murmuró y los ojos chocolates observaron de manera atenta a Neji.

— ¿Por qué vino? —Trató de preguntar.

—No puedo decirte eso.

— ¡Estoy harta! —Gritó la castaña—. Estoy aquí desde hace días y no sé nada, ¡Mi cama es una tabla de madera!, me baño una vez en días y ¡Mi habitación no tiene luz natural!

Neji se apoyó por completo en su asiento y observó de manera detallada a aquella mujer insolente, le agradaba algo en ella, su manera de ser, quizá. O aquellos ojos chocolate que lo habían observado desde el primer día en su entrenamiento en el equipo tres.

— ¡Shizune! —Gritó Neji y de inmediato llegó la mujer que había ayudado a balar a Tenten.

—Diga.

—Instala a Tenten en una habitación con ventana y cama—Ordenó y aquella mujer asintió para correr a las habitaciones de inmediato—. ¿Deseas algo más? —Preguntó con ironía y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Sí—Susurró—. Quiero irme a casa.

—Te necesito, así que no te irás—Murmuró el Hyuga y la tomó del brazo para guiarla con Kiba, que se encontraba afuera del comedor—. Llévala con Temari.

Kiba asintió, pero Tenten observó como el Hyuga se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

—Neji—Lo llamó y él se giró para observarla—. ¿Mañana cenamos también?

—Te esperare aquí—Comentó el castaño para volver a girar e irse.

Tenten mordió suavemente su labio inferior, quizá podría ganarse la confianza de Neji en lo que ella se recupera, cuando esté óptima para pelear y con la amistad del Hyuga podría finalizar la misión: Aniquilar al Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer y por no abandonar esta historia xD

Tenía mucho que no publicaba, lo sé, pero he tenido muchos exámenes, de hecho aun no acabó, pero estaba muy inspirada el día de hoy y pues salió este capítulo, espero que les gusté y de verdad perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

Por favor, comenten lo que piensan del capítulo, para que me motive y me inspire a seguir.

¿Cómo sienten que va la historia?  
Espero que no la sientan ya muy tediosa, aquí se mostró varios aspectos importantes.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

¿REVIEWS? Sí, por favor, déjenlos xD


	7. ¿Tú también aquí?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original, no se aceptan plagios._

 **CAPíTULO**

 **7**

 **¿Tú también aquí?**

Tenten observaba el jardín desde la ventana de su nueva habitación, cabe resaltar que era una habitación más grande, tenía una cama de verdad, una ventana, un candelabro que daba más luz y un baño propio que le ahorraba tener que apestar por días para que dieran el orden de que se bañara. Aunque algunas cosas seguían igual, aun era vigilada el día entero, aun no sabía nada de su estancia en aquel lugar y sus heridas seguían graves.

Pero no todo estaba mal, Temari era su amiga y hacía sus momentos más amenos. Ya no había silencios incómodos y el aburrimiento había disminuido bastante.

—No debe de tardar Sakura—Comentó Temari para irse a parar junto a la castaña—. Esa chica no se lleva muy bien contigo, ¿Verdad?

—Por su forma de ser, supongo que no se lleva bien con todos—Murmuró con gracias y la rubia sonrió

—Con mi hermano se lleva muy bien.

—Oye, ¿Dónde está la prima de Neji? —Preguntó la mujer castaña, ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

—Lo siento, información confidencial—Susurró—. De hecho ni yo lo sé.

La castaña volvió a recordar a aquella chica. Después de unos días seguía sin creer que estaba embaraza. No recordaba que algún chico en Konoha la acortejara, quizá aquel hombre se tratara de alguien de la aldea de la nube, le parecía lo más lógico, en aquella aldea es en la que Hinata maduro y podía interesarse por un hombre. Tampoco descarto la idea de que dieran le dieran la orden a Hinata de aceptar casarse por fines políticos y de lazos con otra aldea, incluso en Konoha aquella práctica seguía de pie, recordó como un señor feudal pidió la mano de Ino cuando estaban en una misión, por suerte Shikamaru logró convencerlo de que retirará la oferta, mintiendo de que Ino ya estaba comprometido con él. Aquella historia sólo la sabían los implicados y Tenten, ya que Yamanaka le contaba todo, si aquella historia llegaba a oídos de superiores era seguro que sufrirían un castigo por mentir e Ino sería entregada en charola de plata al señor feudal.

—Cuéntame algo— Habló la rubia, haciendo que Tenten volviera a la realidad y dirigiera su mirada a la mujer junto a ella—, ¿De qué hablas en todas las cenas con Neji? Porque digo, no se ve un hombre muy platicador.

—No lo es—Comenzó a reír la chica—, pero apenas van tres días que ceno con él, tampoco puedes preguntarme algo así.

Temari iba a continuar con la charla pero tocaron la puerta, como siempre, la rubia tomó la llave que siempre guardaba con ella y abrió la puerta, mostrando a la mujer de ninjutsu medico con las cosas necesarias para hacer curación, entró de inmediato y la rubia comenzó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

—No cierres—ordenó Sakura—. Me dijeron que bajaras, Neji Hyuga quiere hablar contigo, yo la cuidare mientras regresas.

—Bien—Respondió Temari y se dirigió a la castaña—, regreso pronto.

Tenten asintió y observó cómo Sakura le daba los medicamentos. A esas alturas Tenten sabía cuando tenía que beber de cada frasco, nunca renegó de hacerlo, ella también quería escapar lo más pronto posible por lo que estar sana era vital. Pasó los tres tragos amargos de medicamento y se quitó el vestido que Temari le había prestado, para quedar solamente cubierta con las vendas en todo su cuerpo y la media de red. Sakura se acercó y con cuidado comenzó a retirar las vendas, aquella parte le daba vergüenza a la castaña, solamente Sasuke y la mujer que la había ayudado a bañarse hace días la habían visto desnuda, por lo que se avergonzaba de que Sakura tuviera una vista clara de todo su tronco desnudo. Al menos era la única que la veía.

Antes de que la mujer de cabello rosa comenzara a limpiar las heridas de la espalda tocaron la puerta y Tenten se sobresalto de inmediato, cubrió de manera rápida sus pechos y se hizo pequeña en su lugar. Tragó hondo, observaba como Sakura iba a abrir la puerta y cruzaba unas palabras con gracia con la persona recién llegada.

—Bien, entra—Respondió con burla la pelirosa y dio unos pasos a la castaña—, cierra la puerta.

Los ojos chocolates observaron como Kankuro entraba y siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Hola, Tenten—Sonrió de lado aquel hombre—. Mi hermana tardara un poco más, así que me han mandado a vigilarte.

La castaña se hizo más pequeña y cubrió su cuerpo con más fuerzas en espera de que Sakura se acercara.

— ¿Crees que pueda esperar afuera? — Le susurró a la mujer—. Al menos hasta que termines de curarme.

—No lo creo—Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenten soltó un suspiró pesado y le dio la espalda al hombre y a Sakura, así ella comenzó a limpiar la poca sangre que había salido desde la última curación, seguía cubriendo con mucho cuidado su busto, pero eso no le quitaba la idea de que Kankuro se la comía con los ojos, se sentía de verdad incomoda, pero se sintió con miedo cuando Sakura terminó de hacer curación y sacó una venda nueva. La parte del vendaje era su favorita, significaba que habían terminado, pero la mayoría de veces Sakura le pedía a Tenten que girara para acomodar la venda. Se imaginó que ese día no sería la excepción y le daría una gran vista a Kankuro.

—Date la vuelta—ordenó Sakura.

 _Mierda_ pensó la castaña y poco a poco se giró, aun cubriendo sus pechos. Y se topó con la mirada feroz de Kankuro, que recorría de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

—Deja de mirarme, idiota—Murmuró la castaña y volvió a cubrirse.

—No te conviene hablarle así—Comentó Sakura—, puedes voltearte.

Tenten giró de nuevo rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Kankuro y se sintió alivianada. Una felicidad le invadió cuando Sakura terminó de vendarla y le explicó que podía ponerse su vestido de nuevo. La mujer de ojos chocolate lo hizo con rapidez, ignorando el ardor que le ocasionaba moverse con brusquedad, pero cuando tenía su ropa de nuevo observó como la mujer de cabello rosado se dirigía a la salida.

—Sakura, ¿No te quedas? —Preguntó la castaña nerviosa.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Contestó y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa ladina.

Tenten soltó un pesado suspiro y observó como Kankuro la miraba de manera retadora desde el extremo de la habitación. Aquella mirada era repugnante, parecía que la desvestía con la mirada, las manos del hombre comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida y se frotó su mandíbula con su mano derecha.

— ¿Podrías mirar a otro lado? —Murmuró la mujer y tomó asiento en su cama, dándole la espalda—. No sé que buscas.

—Me pareces linda—Comentó con gracia—, es todo—Se acercó hasta estar junto a ella y sentarse en la cama, a unos centímetros de la mujer—. ¿No quisieras mostrarme tu cuerpo sin vendas? — preguntó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Tenten que respingó de inmediato y se alejo de él, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Eres así de asqueroso siempre? —Escupió cada palabra.

—Si te apetece puedo ser más sucio contigo.

Tenten reprimió cada insulto que tenía en mente, ¿En donde se encontraba Sasuke?, ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?, de esa manera ninguna persona, incluyendo Kankuro se atrevería a insultarla de esa manera. Quería que el Uchiha entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento, que le diera una buena paliza al hermano de Temari, y después obviamente escaparan a Konoha para casarse y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Iré a buscar a Temari—Murmuró la castaña.

—No iras a ningún lado—Respondió Kankuro y la tomó del brazo para juntarlo a él—. Podemos hacer muchas cosas aquí en lo que esperamos que regrese.

Tenten sintió el aliento del hombre chocar contra su cara y asco la invadió, también sentía como unas manos se posicionaban en su cintura y hacían que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Gritó la mujer y le dio un empujón al hombre para zafarse de él y retroceder hasta dar con la puerta, tomó el picaporte y lo giró, pero cuando la puerta se iba a abrir su cuerpo fue aprisionado de nuevo por Kankuro—. ¡Qué me sueltes, idiota!

Pero no hizo caso, sólo se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que Tenten sintiera la respiración del hombre chocar contra su cuello, apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y su mano se elevó al aire para caer en el ojo del castaño, eso hizo que Kankuro por fin la soltara y retrocediera unos pasos. La castaña aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo de su habitación, pero al momento que salió chocó un el cuerpo de una persona que pasaba y que la sostuvo de los hombros para que no callera.

La mujer subió su mirada, temiendo que fuera lo peor, temiendo que pensaran que escapaba, no de Kankuro, si no de la aldea. Pero se encontró con una persona que nunca antes había visto en ese lugar, tenía unos ojos azules brillosos, era rubio, alto y tenía tres marcas muy graciosas en cada mejilla.

— ¿Tú…tú también aquí? —Articuló la castaña, nunca lo había visto en esa aldea, pero sí lo había visto en Konoha.

— ¿Tenten? —Preguntó aquel rubio y la soltó poco a poco.

En ese momento Kankuro salió de la habitación alarmado, observó aquella escena y pasó un trago de saliva.

—Señor Uzumaki—Saludó Kankuro e hizo una reverencia—. Disculpé el atrevimiento de Tenten, la llevare de nuevo a su habitación.

En ese momento Temari llegó e imitó a su hermano, haciendo una reverencia hacía el Uzumaki, aunque los ojos de Temari se veían confusos, ¿Cómo diablos Tenten se había atrevido a entablar una conversación con él? O peor aún… meterse en problemas. Pero llevó sus ojos esmeraldas a su amiga, se miraba nerviosa, intranquila e insegura. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Lo siento, Uzumaki, la llevare a otro lugar—Trató de sonreír la rubia.

— ¿Qué hace Tenten aquí? —Le preguntó a Temari.

—Es la mujer del trato con Konoha—Contestó Kankuro.

Los ojos azules mostraron alteración y observó a la castaña.

—Iré con Tenten al jardín, cuidare de ella y la traeré de vuelta—Comentó el Uzumaki—. Si Neji pide por ella, dile que está conmigo.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una reverencia mientras asentían y miraban como el rubio se dirigía al jardín junto a la mujer castaña.

De alguna manera, al encontrarse con Naruto en ese lugar la calmaba mucho, lo que recordaba, él era un chico de confianza, muy honesto y con buenos sentimientos, pero desapareció hace nueve años, sin decir nada, incluso pensaron en que había sido un secuestro, pero dejaron la investigación cuando el Hokage lo ordenó, por lo que dedujeron que Naruto estaba bien, que el Hokage sabía la información y no quería hacer más escándalo.

Cuando llegaron, el rubio se sentó en una banca junto al estanque con peces e invitó a Tenten a hacer lo mismo.

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, incluso a tu mejor amigo? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Tenten, ¿Aun eres novia de Sasuke? —Cuestionó el Uzumaki.

—Sí, pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?

— ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?, tú no debías ser parte del trato… ¿Sasuke sabe de esto? —Preguntó de nuevo Naruto, mirando a la castaña con los ojos más honestos que había observado la chica desde su llegada, además de los ojos de Temari cuando hablaba de Shikamaru.

—No…no lo sé, Naruto, no sé qué hago aquí, ¡Por favor, explícame!

—Yo no puedo decirte nada, pensé que Neji ya te había contado y…

— ¡Nadie me dice nada! —Gritó interrumpiendo a su amigo de la infancia—, no sé porque me secuestraron, pero llegó y todos hablan de un trato y que estoy dentro de él, me encuentro con personas que vivían en Konoha hace años y ¡Hinata está embarazada!, ¿Puedes crees eso?, esa pequeña niña que le daba miedo todo…¡Embarazada!

—Ya lo creo—Susurró Naruto y los ojos chocolate de Tenten se posaron en él. Las facciones del rubio se habían relajado por completo, sus ojos brillaban aun más y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

— ¡Oh por dios! —Gritó Tenten—, ¡Tú eres el padre de ese hijo!

Naruto no se inmutó en silenciar a Tenten, en cambió asintió despacio. La castaña comenzó a mover piezas en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?  
Pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba, en cambio, sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Naruto sin pensarlo.

—Sasuke y yo seremos tíos—Susurró y escuchó como Naruto comenzaba a reírse—, ¡Seré tía!

Tenten comenzó a reír de felicidad y volvió a abrazar a Naruto. La amistad del Uzumaki con la de su novio era mucha, tanto que un par de veces se llamaban "hermano" por lo que el bebé de Hinata los hacía tíos indirectamente, no de sangre, pero sí de sentimiento.

—Espero que Sasuke acepté de esta manera la noticia—Comentó el rubio y Tenten volvió a ponerse seria.

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó la chica.

—Un día me mandaron de misión aquí, me rencontré con Neji y con Hinata—Soltó una sonrisa—, conviví mucho con ella y pareció encantarme por completo, me di cuenta de las buenas acciones que había tenido cuando vivía en Konoha y terminé por enamorarme de ella, así que un buen día escapé de la aldea, pero contacte con el Hokage para avisar que estaría bien, pero no les comentó nada, por motivos de seguridad.

—Entiendo—Susurró la castaña—, ¿Y aceptaron así de fácil que te casaras con Hinata?

Naruto se puso de pie y levantó parte de su ropa para mostrar su abdomen, la castaña se sorprendió y sonrojó de inmediato, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó al analizar con detenimiento lo que aquel joven intentaba mostrarle, el sello del Kyubi no estaba.

—Tenía que darles a Kurama a cambio, para mostrar mi compromiso con la aldea y con Hinata.

— ¿Ahora quien en Jinchuriki de Kurama? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Naruto, deberías estar con Hinata—Habló Neji, que llegaba junto a ellos y observaba a Tenten—, tú deberías estar con Temari.

—Vaya, Neji, tranquilo—Sonrió el rubio—, sólo hablaba con mi amiga, nada fuera de lo normal, pero tienes razón, es hora de que vaya a cenar—Desvió sus ojos de nuevo al Hyuga—, ¿Nos acompañas?

—No, cenaré más tarde—Contestó.

—Bien, hasta luego, Tenten—Sonrió el Uzumaki y la castaña le contestó la sonrisa cordial.

Los ojos chocolate observaron la figura de Naruto hasta que entró a la mansión y los devolvió al estanque frente a ella, los peces llegaban a verse con dificultad, la luz del sol estaba por ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo se mostrara en tonalidades naranjas y azules. Aquella tarde tenía mucho que pensar, en el reencuentro con Naruto, sobre su estancia ahí y como zafarse de una vez por todas de Kankuro, que cada día parecía molestarla más, quizá si le decía a Neji las cosas cambiarían, cambió su habitación con sólo mencionarlo, ¿Por qué no cambiaría el trato de Kankuro hacía ella si mencionaba que la acosaba en cada intento?

Giró a verlo, pero se sorprendió al verlo con la mirada fija en ella, ¿Desde hace cuanto la estaba viendo? Cuando Neji sintió la mirada de la mujer en la suya la desvió rápidamente y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Acaso te he cautivado, señor Hyuga? —Comentó con un tono de burla la mujer, esperando que no se asomara una pisca de duda o de alteración por lo recién pasado.

—No seas tonta—Murmuró y tomó asiento junto a ella—, ¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura acerca de tus heridas?

—Tienes una ninja médico muy mal educada.

—Lo sé—Respondió con rapidez y los ojos de Tenten lo miraron confundida—. Pero es la mejor del país.

—No me comenta nada de mis avances y a decir verdad, tampoco me nace hablar con ella y preguntarle—Contestó la mujer—. Supongo que te entrega un informe, ¿No?

—Sí—Soltó una sonrisa el Huyga, era la primera que Tenten observaba en él, le recordaba a Sasuke… una sonrisa torcida—, pero no pierdo mi tiempo en leer los informes de tu salud.

La castaña soltó un quejido ofendida, llevó su mano y empujó de manera amigable a Neji. El Huyga se incomodó, pero recordó que justo así se llevaban cuando eran compañeros en el equipo tres, con aquella confianza, con tanta honestidad.

— ¿Entonces para que me preguntas sobre mis heridas? —Preguntó de manera serena la mujer.

—Quería entrenar contigo—Soltó un suspiro—, saber en qué nivel están los ninjas de Konoha.

—Mejor que los ninjas idiotas de aquí, seguro—Susurró la castaña y desvió su mirada.

Neji se quedó en silencio, ¿Acaso eso era alguna señal de mal estar? No sabía mucho de chicas, Hinata era con la única mujer que había convivido, pero al ser de su familia el trato no era el mismo, sólo Hinata y Tenten, en la infancia, eran las mujeres con las que había tratado, pero ahora la castaña había cambiado mucho, físicamente en lo principal, tenía que aceptar que Tenten se había convertido en una mujer demasiado hermosa, tenía una belleza natural y un aura que atraía de inmediato. Además ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo no le hacía ignorar los grandes pechos y piernas torneadas de la chica.  
 _Por Dios, tienes que controlarte._ Se ordenó a sí mismo en su conciencia, tener que abstenerse a estar con una mujer por grandes periodos de tiempo le hacían divagar cosas demasiado extrañas, incluso pensar que Tenten era linda, pensar que la mujer que en menos de tres meses haría su trabajo ahí era linda.

— ¿Algo te angustia? —Preguntó por fin el Huyga, sacando todos los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Tenten lo pensó por unos segundos, podría decirle a Neji todo en ese momento, quitarse un peso de encima, pero pensó en Temari, quizá su nueva amiga sufra por el castigo que le pongan a su hermano o quizá Neji se ría en su cara diciendo que no levante falacias de Kankuro, algo que le pareció más razonable.

—Nada—Murmuró y se puso de pie—, si no te molesta quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir.

— ¿Hoy no me acompañas a cenar? —Preguntó el hombre y la imitó en la posición.

—No lo creo—Susurró y caminó a su habitación, seguida por Neji—. Puedo llegar yo sola.

—Lo sé, también podrías escaparte—Respondió.

Tenten no volvió a comentar nada, quizá porque la presencia de Neji no le incomodaba para nada.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me encantó la parte de Naruto, porque comienza a dar más información y Neji comienza a sentir atracción por Tenten, eso también es lindo. ¡Lo siento! Pero hare sufrir un poco más a Tenten con la parte de Kankuro, espero no me odien

POR FAVOR COMENTEN AUNQUE SEA QUE ESTA BUENO O MALO EL CAPITULO xD

Por cierto, el mes siguiente se hará una actividad en el Foro de **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"** se tratará de escribir un fic por día de esta pareja y cosas así, entonces estén muy al pendiente de las siguientes publicaciones en el foro. De todas formas pueden consultar todo también en la página de facebook: _La secta del NejiTenten_ ahí viene todo explicado y estaría muy bien que pudieran participar con un lindo fic.  
¡Estamos muy emocionadas! Ojala puedan entrar, o leer los fic's que estaremos publicando.

Bien, sin más que decir por el momento, me despido. Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	8. No quiero que mueras

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Idea original, no se aceptan plagios._

 **Capítulo**

 **8**

 **No quiero que mueras**

Había despertado hace una hora aunque aun era madrugada, quizá las seis o cinco de la mañana, pero no quería moverse para nada. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban totalmente fijos en el techo, una tenue luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y se podía escuchar el canto de algunos pajaritos que se encontraban en el jardín. El sueño que tuvo aquella noche fue muy parecido a los que había estado teniendo aquella semana. Mordió sus labios para reprimir el llanto y no despertar a Temari que ahora ya no dormía con ella, si no en la habitación continua, pero la rubia tenía un gran oído y aun tenía a cargo que Tenten no se escapara, no podía culparla, aunque era su amiga, era su trabajo.

Ya llevaba un mes en ese lugar, alejada de su gente, alejada de Konoha y de Sasuke… Sasuke.

Necesitaba verlo. Sentía una angustia en todo su ser, algo le decía que él la necesitaba y ella no podía darse por vencida, tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible de esa aldea, ir en busca de su prometido para casarse y ser felices, mucho más felices de lo que antes eran, ahora tendrían un compromiso mucho más grande que sólo vivir juntos.

Pero ese maldito sueño.

Sintió temor de nuevo, sintió de nuevo las ganas de llorar al recordar que al final de aquella pesadilla Neji Hyuga le decía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto.

Y otro problema brotó en su mente: La simpatía que Neji había tomado con ella y ella con él.

Recordaba que cuando eran compañeros se llevaban muy bien, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ahora él la tenía secuestrada y Tenten no tenía una idea de que hacía ahí. Pero estar con el Hyuga la tranquilizaba. Eso la hacía tener más miedo y querer huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Estaba desarrollando cariño hacía él y no era bueno para la misión. _No involucrar sentimientos._ No podía culparse mucho, parecía que el cariño que desarrollaba hacía Neji era muy similar al que sentía por Shikamaru, sólo sentimientos amistosos, que aun así eran demasiado peligrosos para su misión, aun tenía en mente que debía llevar al líder Hyuga a Konoha.

La luz comenzaba a entrar con más potencia a la habitación. Lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y comenzar con el día, tal vez iría a entrenar, sus heridas estaban por completo curadas y Sakura había dado autorización para que hiciera ejercicio pero son mucho esfuerzo.

Recordó aquella mujer de cabello rosa y a su amigo Kankuro, un asco la invadió, aun odiaba a ese par y parecía que el último seguía con el acoso hacía ella.

Tocaron la puerta y Tenten respingó asustada. Salió de la cama y caminó a la puerta, de seguro era Temari para comenzar con el trabajo diario, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraba Neji, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Te desperté? —Murmuró el hombre, con su voz ronca, haciendo que Tenten volviera a sentir aquel extraño deseo que intentaba reprimir.

—No—Susurró y bajó la mirada.

—Te espero en diez minutos en el _Dōjō_.

Tenten observó como Neji se alejaba hasta que desapareció al girar en un pasillo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Necesitaba ese entrenamiento, tenía que ir evaluando la fuerza del Hyuga que de seguro era mucho más que la de ella. La castaña podía sacar ventaja en habilidad, pero de seguro eso no era por mucho, Neji de seguro tenía una gran capacidad como estratega como en combate, por eso habían hecho que Sasuke se encargara de él.

Temari entró a su habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días—le sonrió su amiga—. Escuche que alguien tocó hace unos minutos.

—Hola, fue Neji, quiere entrenar—Murmuró y entró de nuevo a la realidad—, ¿Tienes algo cómodo que puedas prestarme? La única ropa que tengo son dos vestidos y el camisón de dormir—Sonrió.

La rubia asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación. Tenten aprovecho ese tiempo en peinarse como lo solía hacer cuando se necesitaba de actividad física: dos chonguitos altos. Hace tanto que no se peinaba así.  
Temari volvió a entrar a la habitación y con ella traía un pantalón corto de entrenamiento y una blusa holgada de color rosa.

—Con que Neji te invitada a entrenar con él—Comentó con burla Temari mientras la castaña comenzaba a cambiarse en el cuarto de baño—, dime la verdad Tenten, ¿Se gustan?

— ¡Estas loca! —Contestó Tenten y apareció cambiada en la habitación de nuevo.

—Bueno, no estaría mal, tú no tienes novio y Neji nunca ha estado interesado en una mujer, sólo en su prima pero es diferente interés—Sonrió Temari y caminó a la puerta para abrirle y ambas salir—, y tienes que aceptar que Neji es un hombre muy atractivo.

Tenten se quedó en silencio, lo que estaba diciendo su amiga no le agradaba porque en parte era verdad, Neji Hyuga era demasiado apuesto, incluso le agradaba pensar que él sintiera algo por ella, pero quizá era una atención por ser su secuestrador y lo único que podía hacer era que ella se sintiera cómoda. Por otro lado, ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke, no se lo había comentado a nadie aun, ni a Temari y ni siquiera a Naruto que sabía sobre su relación con el Uchiha. Pensó que el Uzumaki era el indicado para contarle aquello, pero nunca los dejaban solos, si no estaba Neji, estaba Temari, muy pocas veces se encontraba Hinata, casi no dejaban que estuviera sólo con Naruto, si quería estar con su marido tenían una gran escolta y Tenten razonaba que quizá se tratara por el embarazo.

Cuando llegaron al _Dōjō, Neji estaba realizando unos estiramientos pero se puso de manera erguida cuando notó la presencia de ambas mujeres que entraban. Tenten caminó hasta él, pero Temari se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y esperar afuera._

— ¿Estás listo para barrer el piso con tu cara? —Preguntó con burla la chica cuando ya estaba frente a Neji y daba una reverencia de respeto al contrincante.

Neji imitó la acción y observó lo jovial que se miraba su compañera en ese instante. La manera tan coqueta con que e movía, con la que tomaba distancia y empezaba a estirar su pierna. Era atrayente, pero estaba seguro que ella no notaba que sus acciones eran una invitación a sentirse atraído a ella.

—La ninja de Konoha será la que barra el piso el día de hoy—Contestó el hombre y se colocó en posición—. ¿Estás lista?

— ¿No piensas darme armas para este entrenamiento? —Habló la mujer un poco preocupada.

—No, sólo entrenaremos con taijutsu.

El ataque a corta distancia no era el fuerte de Tenten, por eso había buscado una técnica que le diera una distancia de huída, por eso las armas habían sido su salvación y le agradaba el resultado que tenía, pero el taijutsu no era lo suyo. Sumando que su fuerza no se comparaba con la fuerza de Neji-

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Cuestionó el Hyuga con una sonrisa de lado.

—No—Mintió, pero sabía esconderlo bien.

Comenzó el entrenamiento, Tenten medía su distancia, pero se dio cuenta que no servía de mucho cuando Neji se acercaba a toda velocidad. El Hyuga fue el primero en soltar el primer ataque, que rozó en el brazo derecho de la mujer, así ella se dio media vuelta y tomó la muñeca del hombre para tirar con fuerza y que esté perdiera el equilibrio. Pero antes de caer, Neji dio un salto para estabilizarse y mirar de nuevo a su contrincante que había vuelto a tomar la distancia.

Así se pasaron los primeros veinte minutos, ambos intercambiaban golpes y esquivaban, pero hasta este momento, Neji había recibido dos patadas en su espalda baja y Tenten había tropezado dos veces y un golpe en su muslo derecho. El cansancio comenzaba a invadir a ambos jóvenes, pero parecía que el desgaste físico se reflejaba más en Tenten, su cara pedía descanso a gritos. Neji lo había notado, pero cuando iba a comentarle a la castaña que pararan ella tomaba más fuerzas y su cansancio parecía irse.

Los ojos castaños observaron como Neji se alejaba unos pasos y comenzaba a hacer sellos. Tenten corrió con mucha rapidez para tomar las manos del Hyuga y separarlas por completo, en seguida lo miró a los ojos con furia.

—Nada de byakugan—Murmuró Tenten con un tono enojado—. Eres un tramposo.

Neji pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta y bajó sus ojos a la unión que tenía Tenten con sus manos.

—Ha sido bastante por hoy—Murmuró y se separó, de verdad había sido bastando por hoy de sólo fijarse en Tenten.

La castaña asintió y se dejó caer al suelo para recostarse sobre la duela de madera en espera de que su respiración se estabilizara. Sentía como la sangre le estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo y como el sudor se hacía presente en su frente y parte de su espalda. Hace mucho que no entrenaba y aquello eran las consecuencias.

—En la noche iré con Hinata y Naruto a una boda de un señor feudal de la aldea—Dio a conocer el Hyuga mientras se aproximaba a la salida—, le daré las indicaciones a Temari sobre a qué hora debes estar lista.

— ¿Iré con ustedes? —Murmuró la castaña y se incorporó.

Pero Neji ya había salido del recinto.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que vaya a ir a ese evento, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Murmuró la castaña sintiendo como Temari la peinaba—. Ni siquiera preguntó si quería acompañarlo, como si lo que dijera no le importara.

La rubia reía al notar como su amiga reclamaba, pero lo cierto es que Neji ya lo tenía planeado, lo supo cuando el Hyuga le entregó el kimono de color lila que ahora Tenten tenía puesto, que hacía juego con su piel y sus ojos cafés. Era un lindo kimono, muy bien escogido para la ocasión, si se tratara de alguien con quien podría bromear no pararía de decirle que se sentía atraído por Tenten, pero pensó que hacer eso significaba su despido.

—Ya estás—Finalizó Temari y se alejó para que Tenten pudiera observarse.

Realmente se veía muy linda, le hubiera gustado que Sasuke se encontrara ahí para verla y darse cuenta que Tenten no sólo significaba traje de combate, traje ANBU o sus ropas mal gastadas. Su peinado era una linda trenza como diadema y unos rizos más definidos de los que poseía.

—Qué lindo peinado—Susurró la castaña emocionada—. Quiero que me peines para mi boda—Sonrió Tenten y observó como su amiga reía.

— ¿Boda con Neji Hyuga? —Bromeó la rubia y comenzó a reír.

Tenten dio un respingó y fulminó a su amiga con una mirada.

—Ya vámonos—Murmuró enojada y salió de la habitación.

Temarí volvió a reír y siguió a Tenten. Ambas se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la gran casa, varios guardias se encontraban ahí, escoltando a Hinata, que lucía un lindo kimono color azul y su cabello lo había dejado suelto. Se miraba muy linda y Naruto no dejaba de mirarla y acariciarle su vientre abultado. Aquel bebé de seguro nacería en dos meses o uno si no aguantaba mucho. También estaba Neji, hablando con Kiba, pero cuando el Hyuga notó que Tenten llegaba clavó sus ojos perlas en la figura femenina y se despidió de Kiba.

Caminó hasta ella.

—Ve a descansar, Temari—Ordenó el Huyga—. Me haré cargo de ella lo que sobre del día.

Temari asintió y después de dar una reverencia regresó al piso de arriba.

Tenten observó los ojos perlas de una manera penetrante y recordó cada una de las cosas que Temari le decía, que terminaría con Neji Hyuga o que ambos habían desarrollado sentimientos por el otro. Eso le parecía bastante gracioso, bastante lejano, más porque ella ya se encontraba comprometida.

— ¿Sorprendido? —Sonrió la castaña—. Sé arreglarme, Hyuga.

—Ya lo estaba dudando—Comentó con burla y le tendió el brazo a Tenten para que lo tomara y salir de la mansión con las grandes escoltas.

Después de llegar a la mansión de la boda y de ser escaneados a la perfección para dejar claro que no se trataban de espías se dirigieron al gran jardín. Tenten se sorprendió de lo lindo que se encontraba ese lugar, se veía tan lindo, tan elegante y el jardín era mucho más grande del de la casa de los Hyuga, aquel no sólo tenía un pequeño pozo de peces, si no decenas y más grandes. Había mucha gente y por lo tanto muchos guardias por todos los dados.

Quizá podría intentar escapar de ese lugar. Cuando todos estuvieran distraídos con el típico discursos de los festejados podría escabullirse entre la multitud, los guardias la revisaron cuando llegaron, pero no se tomarían la molestia de cuidar la seguridad fuera del castillo. Así que saldría y correría lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a la frontera de la aldea, en ese lugar habían puesto su campamento y… bueno, no todo había salido bien, la habían secuestrado en ese lugar, la mejor opción era ir a la aldea próxima, ocultarse muy bien en los bosques y tratar de descansar para partir al siguiente día. Con su condición física actual estaba segura que no podía llegar a Konoha en una noche.

Tenía un plan, quizá cuando llegara a Konoha daría aviso de que Neji seguía en la aldea de la nube y con refuerzos podrían ir por él y por fin le explicarían a Tenten todo lo que le habían estado ocultando.

— ¿En que piensas? —Le preguntó Naruto, terminando de comer el arroz que tenía en su plato—. No has comido mucho.

La castaña bajó sus ojos y observó su comida casi intacta y como todos habían terminado de comer.

—Extraño a Sasuke—Susurró, en espera de que nadie los escuchara.

—Tenten, sabes que yo te ayudaría, pero no está en mis manos, ahora mi aldea es está y no puedo traicionarla—Comentó su amigo.

La castaña giró a observar a Naruto, tenía sus ojos azules más intensos, un brillo la deslumbraba, incluso pensó que estaba a punto de llorar y ella no quería que eso pasara, no quería ver a Naruto, la persona más alegre del mundo, llorando porque ella estaba triste. Trató de sonreír.

—Todo estará bien—Le susurró su amigo—. No te preocupes, él no buscara a nadie más.

—Eso no me preocupa—Tenten sonrió y observó como el Uzumaki se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, así que si me permites—Le sonrió y le tendió la mano a su esposa—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Hinata se sonrojó al principio, pero después de observar la seguridad con que Naruto le hablaba se soltó con más confianza y tomó la mano del padre de su bebé para caminar al centro del jardín, en donde varías parejas se encontraban bailando un vals. Inclusive los novios estaban bailando, pocas personas se encontraban sentadas.

Tenten observaba con atención como Naruto y Hinata bailaban, no tan juntos como las demás parejas por el abultado abdomen de la mujer, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio sujetara de manera firme las caderas de Hinata y su mano. La mujer tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero se miraba feliz, muy atenta a lo que Naruto le decía y como un brillo especial salía desde sus ojos cuando el Uzumaki le sonreía. Aquellos dos hacían una linda pareja, parecía que siempre se habían buscado, siempre habían pertenecido al otro. Un amor verdadero y sincero, como muy pocos.

Soltó un suspiro, ¿Algún día volvería a ver a Sasuke?, ¿Regresaría a Konoha con sus amigos? Ahora todo parecía tan lejano a su realidad. Parecía que a ella le tocaría sufrir por siempre, sin saber la verdadera historia de su secuestro y la pelea entre las aldeas.

Desvió sus ojos y observó como Neji cruzaba palabras con otro hombre de mayor edad. Todas las personas miraban a la pareja, sus asuntos, todos distraídos, nadie la mirada, nadie atento de lo que ella hacía. Quizá esa era su oportunidad.

Se puso de pie, tratando de no hacer ruido, de no llamar la atención y comenzó a caminar con calma a la salida, rogó que nadie la viera y maldijo en voz baja el inmenso trayecto que tenía que recorrer por ese jardín. Iba a paso rápido sin llamar la atención, hasta que por fin sus ojos captaron la salida, a esa distancia no había ningún invitado, sólo algunos guardias, que como ella pensó no la cuestionaron cuando salió de lugar. Incluso uno de ellos le regaló una cordial sonrisa.

Cuando salió de la mansión se sintió libre, tan cerca de Sasuke.

Y ahora sí comenzó a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, tenía que darse prisa, no dejar ninguna pista de donde estaba, así que tan rápido se introdujo en el bosque comenzó a desplazarse por los árboles. Al dar otro salto sintió un tirón en su pie izquierdo, lo que hizo que callera en seco al piso. Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de inmediato, le dolió el golpe pero no era nada grave.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —Murmuró el hombre que se acercaba a ella.

La castaña vio a Neji frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, pensó que en cualquier momento Neji la golpearía, la asesinaría o arrojaría su cuerpo herido a la habitación de Kankuro. Pero por otro lado se sentía culpable, Neji había tenido bastantes consideraciones con ella, un buen cuarto, comida y hasta salida a eventos… pero con nada se podía comparar que la estuviera secuestrando.

—Neji, déjame ir—Susurró la mujer, asustada y Neji lo captó de inmediato.

Se arrodilló, para quedar a la misma altura de Tenten y tomarla de los hombros.

—Te juro que tampoco quiero que pagues la deuda que tiene Konoha con nosotros.

Tenten frunció su ceño, estaba confundida, seguían hablando de la deuda, de un trato y ella no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir y lo mejor que pudo fue tomar la mano de Neji y mirarlo a los ojos de manera de suplica.

—Dime que hago aquí.

—Tenten, ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?

La chica respingó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Era ANBU, claramente no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero nadie quería morir, eran cosas muy distintas. Y ella tenía muchos planes en la vida y tal vez pensaría en la muerte cuando los hijos que tuvieran fueran muy fuertes y supieran vivir su propia vida.

—No quiero morir ahora—Susurró, comenzando a asustarse.

—Yo tampoco quiero que mueras—Murmuró el hombre.

La luna estaba a lo alto, así que ambos se iluminaban con la luz de la luna. Neji memorizo cada facción de Tenten en su mente. Y sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él, la tomó del rostro y se acercó.

La besó en los labios.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar mucho más rápido, no sabía si era por sentirse fatal al recordar a Sasuke o porque en su interior deseaba estar con Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Ahora si puedes arrojarme tomates por no actualizar desde hace… como un mes. Oh, pues sí es bastante, pero como saben fue el mes del NejiTenten y estaba haciendo unas lindas aportaciones, si no han ido a ver los fic's que se subieron por el mes corran a verlos. Hay muchos graciosos, románticos y de todo tipo.

Por otro lado…

¿Qué tal el capitulo?  
A mi me gustó mucho, el vestuario con el que Tenten entrena con Neji sería muy similar al que usa en el ending 15 de Naruto Shippuden. Por otro lado, ¿Será que Tenten desarrolló sentimientos hacía Neji? Porque queda claro que él ya se siente atraído por ella. ¿Quién no?

Espero sus reviews, para saber que le hace falta.  
El siguiente capítulo se verá un trato entre Kankuro y Tenten. La verdad estará muy bien, ya lo tengo en mi mente, pero me falta escribirlo, lo importante.

Hahahaha.

Espero sus comentarios, de verdad.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Daños mayores

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia es de mi autoría, no se permiten plagios._

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Daños mayores**

Tenten acababa de despertar, por fin después de todo el tiempo en el que ha estado en esa aldea despertada cuando la luz del sol entraba por su ventana, los pájaros cantaban y se escuchaba la plática de todas las personas cerca de su habitación. Quizá serían las diez u once de la mañana. Era hora de levantarse, cambiarse y quedarse en su habitación por el resto de su vida porque era muy evidente que ni ella ni Neji querían verse la cara.

Después del beso que se propició entre ellos la noche anterior regresaron a casa, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin cruzar miradas, pero con sus manos juntas. _Bravo, Tenten. Has actuado muy madura._ Pensó para sí misma y maldijo a los dioses por no haberla matado aquella noche mientras dormía o cuando intentaba escapar. Sentía tantas emociones que su mente estaba perpleja, estaba en un estado de parálisis y parecía que no quería salir de ahí en ningún momento de ese día ni de los siguientes.

Parecía que todo lo que había hecho en su vida, todo en lo que había creído hasta ahora estaba equivocado, que nunca fue lo que ella pensó y todo lo correcto tenía dos palabras: Neji Hyuga.

Se odiaba y mucho.

Se levantó de su cama, era raro que Temari no se encontrara a esas horas ahí. Lo que le hizo pensar que su amiga se estaba encargando de otros asuntos y era posible que en cualquier momento llegara Kankuro, acosándola como siempre informando que él la cuidaría en lo que su hermana se desocupaba. Así que tenía que cambiarse rápidamente si no quería quitarse la ropa enfrente del ignorante y repugnante hombre.

Corrió al baño y enjuagó su rostro con agua fría y esencia de flores, se quitó el camisón de pijama y se colocó el vestido chino que Temari le había regalado la primera vez que se bañó en esa aldea. Por suerte su estomago no pedía alimento, así podía ocultarse un rato más en su habitación, pero cuando se encontraba peinando su cabello, intentando hacer sus moños altos, tocaron a la puerta. Rodó los ojos, tenía que ser Kankuro, Temari tenía llaves y era la única que podía tenerlas.

Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, mostrando a Kankuro, que la miraba desafiante con una sonrisa demasiado idiota para el gustó de Tenten en su rostro. Cuando Kankuro dejó de ver los ojos de la castaña comenzó con la típica mirada acosadora de pies a cabeza.

—Buenos días, linda—Comentó con burla—. Temari tiene que arreglar unos asuntos con Neji, así que yo te vigilare.

Tenten rodó sus ojos y se dio media vuelta para seguir peinándose, lo último que necesitaba era la presencia de Kankuro cerca de ella, eso le hacía desestabilizarse de su concentración, de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la forma en la que Neji la había tomado con delicadeza del rostro y se había acercado con una cautela sorprendente, con gentileza, con miedo a que ella saliera huyendo, cómo sus respiraciones se entrecortaron cuando sus labios se unieron y comenzaron a besarse con confianza.

Arrojó todos esos pensamientos a la basura cuando sintió la mirada de Kankuro sobre ella, la forma en pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios se le hizo repugnante.

—Me voy de aquí—Murmuró la castaña mientras caminaba a la salida.

Abrió la puerta y salió, casi corriendo, necesitaba sentirse segura, quizá estar con Naruto o Kiba, iría a buscarlos en el jardín, pero en el pasillo que la llevaría a ese lugar se encontraba Neji platicando con Temari y Sai. Pasó un tragó largo de saliva, tampoco podía ir ahí, no quería ver al Hyuga, no hasta que a ambos les diera demencia y olvidaran lo que había sucedido. Así que entró a la primera habitación que encontró, rogó porque Kankuro no la haya seguido y también rogó que el ruido que hizo fuera el mínimo para no ser escuchada por aquel trío que hablaba en el pasillo.

Llevó sus ojos a aquella habitación, tenía una mesa similar a la del comedor, era grande, con quince lugares, pero no creía que fuera un comedor ya que la cocina se encontraba al otro lado de la mansión, quizá una sala de juntas. Había pergaminos en cada lugar, como si la junta acabará de finalizar o estaría a nada de iniciar. Caminó tranquila a un lugar, tomó asiento y el pergamino frente a ella le llamó la atención, tenía un color rojizo, con el que identificaban a Konoha, lo más probable es que aquel papel tuviera información de su aldea, quería pensar que se trataba que pronto la rescataran. Siendo positiva, quitó el pequeño lazo que mantenía cerrado el informe y llevó sus ojos a las letras.

Como lo pensó, era información de Konoha, había llegado el día de ayer, cuando ella estaba besando a Neji. Agitó su cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pensar en él. Volvió a pegar sus ojos al pergamino para seguir leyendo.

Todas las letras no cobraban ningún sentido para ella. Solamente una frase causó un efecto en Tenten. Su respiración se entrecortó por largo rato para ella, aunque en realidad fue por muy poco, su sangré dio un hervor y comenzó a sudar frío. Cerró con rapidez el pergamino. Lo más probable es que la frase que le llamó la atención fuera una broma…

" _Uchiha Sasuke murió hace dos días por consecuencias de su sello"_

Necesitaba una explicación, no le importaba ver a Neji al rostro, ella necesitaba que alguien le explicara qué es lo que estaba pasando. Se puso de pie y dio la vuelta hacía la puerta, pero en el marco de la puerta se encontraba recargado Kankuro, con la sonrisa asquerosa de siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa, primor? —Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella—. Te ves mal.

Tenten sintió las manos de Kankuro en sus hombros y como poco a poco bajaban hasta tomarla de las manos.

Era obvio que ella no necesitaba eso en aquel momento, quería meterle un golpe a Kankuro, desatar toda su ira en esa persona que tanto había odiado, desde el primer minuto que lo conoció. Odiaba a Kankuro y todo su furia comenzaba a acumularse en su estomago y en su pecho.

Eso no estaba pasando, era mentira. Despertaría en cualquier momento con Sasuke junto a ella, ambos irían a desayunar a casa de un amigo o a la barbacoa en la que siempre iba con Shikamaru e Ino. Después irían a casa de Shikamaru, beberían un poco y anunciarían su compromiso, Ino se emocionaría y el Nara sonreiría por ellos. Después planearían el día de la boda, irían a visitar a los padres de Sasuke al cementerio, anunciarían la gran noticia… todo eso lo harían juntos.  
Ahora todo sonaba tan lejano, tan triste.

Comenzó a llorar, quizá estaba llorando desde que observó la frase que le partió el corazón, pero poco importaba ahora. Sólo quería que Kankuro la dejara en paz. Así que llevó su ojos cristalinos a la unión que él aun tenía con sus manos, pero dio un respingo cuando notó parte de sus manos con una tonalidad purpura y las manos del hombre cubiertas con guantes.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —Murmuró la mujer, comenzando a sentir un hormigueo en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué diablos me envenenas?

Kankuro sólo se limitó a sonreír y a observar como la castaña comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, las piernas femeninas fallaron e hicieron que Tenten cayera desplomada al suelo. La mirada de la castaña comenzaba a fallar pero lo poco que podía enfocar le mostraba al hombre acercándose a ella y sus manos desabrochando el vestido que Tenten tenía.

La mujer quiso gritar, las intenciones de él eran muy claras. Pero su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, lo único que podía sentir era su débil respiración y su cuerpo temblando.

—Pensé que hacer esto contigo sería mucho más sencillo—Murmuró el hombre cuando terminó de desabrochar el vestido de Tenten y se disponía a quitar las vendas—. No quería llegar a estos extremos, linda.

Tenten mordió sus labios con fuerza y sintió las lagrimas en sus mejillas fluir con más fuerza. Llegar a esa aldea fue lo peor que pudo sucederle, todo lo malo que estaba viviendo era por un trato que ni ella tenía el conocimiento. Soltó un alarido de dolor y de vergüenza cuando Kankuro había acabado de quitarle la venda de su cuerpo y comenzaba a desvestirse él.

—Sasuke…—Logró susurrar la mujer y la imagen de aquel joven llegó a su mente.

Quizá si pensaba en él, el abuso que estaba a punto de recibir sería menos doloroso, quería pensar eso, pero no podía lograrlo. Sasuke nunca se comportaría así con ella, el Uchiha nunca había hecho algo de lo que Tenten aun no estuviera lista, incluso, su primer beso fue porque ella se atrevió a besarlo.  
Aquellas tiernas escenas se estaban desvaneciendo cuando lograba enfocar a Kankuro semidesnudo, a punto de violarla, el rostro perfecto y tranquilo de Sasuke desaparecía cuando recordaba la frase que acababa de leer.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? —Comentó con burla el hombre, que por lo visto había terminado de desvestirse, ahora tomaba a Tenten de las caderas para acomodarla—. ¿Acaso tiene que ver contigo? quizá sea tu novio… qué bueno que ha muerto. No puedo imaginarme follando con la novia del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Como pudo, la castaña observó a Kankuro a los ojos, en espera de una explicación de lo que acababa de decir. Pero los cerró con fuerza cuando sintió que introducía su miembro en ella. Kankuro soltó un quejido pesado cerca de su oreja para comenzar a besarle su cuello y en poco tiempo los labios. Aquellos labios que habían repetido muchas veces a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba, los mismos labios que Neji había besado la noche anterior y los mismos que ahora Kankuro besaba con desesperación.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó la castaña y rompió en llanto.

 _Regla ANBU: No muestres tus sentimientos._

¿Pero cómo no los iba a demostrar? Estaba siendo dañada en todos los sentidos posibles por un hombre que odiaba, en un lugar que detestaba, lejos de casa y con todas las posibilidades de regresar a Konoha destrozadas.

— ¿Sabes? La información de Sasuke llegó ayer—Comentó el hombre cuando comenzaba a mover su pelvis—. Murió hace dos días, parecía que quería escapar… ahora me doy cuenta porqué, teniendo una mujer como tú también me arriesgaría para rescatarte.

En cualquier momento Tenten volvería el estomago, estaba segura y esperaba que fuera muy pronto. Necesitaba que Kankuro se alejara de ella y si una opción era alejarse por sentir los jugos gástricos de la castaña sobre lo intentaría. Pero el hombre la tomó las caderas y sentía cada estancada con más potencia. En cualquier momento él llegaría al clímax y esperaba que la dejara tranquila.

Las manos de Kankuro jugaban con sus pechos, nadie los había tocado, nadie había tenido sexo con ella, sólo Sasuke, que parecía que estaba muerto.

Recordó que Temari le comentó que cuando algo le pasa a la persona que amas lo sientes, lo sientes porque tienes una conexión mental y sentimental enorme. Quizá por eso había estado soñando constantemente con que Neji le daba la noticia de que Sasuke había fallecido, pero nunca soñó que lo descubriría por sí sola y después sería violada por un hombre.

Sintió como Kankuro se vino dentro de ella y escuchó como balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Y se sintió libre cuando por fin salió de ella y comenzaba a cambiarse.

—Le diré a Neji de esto—Murmuró, aturdida y volvió el estomago, algo demasiado tarde.

— ¿Crees que le va a importar? Vienes a morir, Tenten—Contestó con un gesto de hostigamiento—. En dos meses Hinata dará a luz y tú serás la Jinchuriki de Kurama hasta que Hinata se recupere.

Tenten miró dudosa al hombre, ¿Acaso lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad?

En todo caso, Hinata era la Jinchuriki actual y por fortuna Kurama había aceptado a Hinata por tener un lazo con Naruto, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con el Uzumaki a parte de la amistad, cosa que no le importaría a la bestia para consumir todo su chakra y matarla cuando él quisiera o bien, hacer que Tenten desatara todo el poder de la bestia y hacer que los mismos ninjas de la aldea la asesinaran.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, la frase sobre la muerte que Neji le había dicho ayer y era obvio que estaba destinada a morir, casi nadie sobrevive al Kyubi y si Hinata lo había logrado era por la descendencia que tenía con Naruto en su vientre.

Observó como Kankuro salió del lugar, no le importó que Tenten aun sintiera su cuerpo adormecido, que se encontrara en el suelo del lugar, desnuda, llorando y con daños mayores en todo su ser, incluso, podría jurar que miró sangre en el suelo, pero poco detalle hizo en esos aspectos. Muy poco importaba ahora.

Miró sus manos, intentando buscar una salida fácil, sin Sasuke que pudiera ayudarla dudaba que saldría que lo recién experimentado en algún momento de su vida, así que cuando notó que la piel de sus manos aun estaban pigmentadas de color purpuras se las llevó en un movimiento lento cerca de su rostro, soltó un suspiro pesado, en el que se iba gran parte de las esperanzas que aun tenía de escapar, de ser feliz. Y lamió su mano, sintió el sabor amargo del veneno en toda su boca, pero era una manera rápida de olvidarse de todo.

Respingó cuando escuchó un gran estruendo, aturdida giró a la entrada, se encontraba Kiba que de inmediato desvió la mirada del cuerpo desnudo y herido de la castaña, pero también se encontraba Naruto que al darse cuenta del mal estado de su amiga se apresuró a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Tenten! —Gritó el rubio cuando comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo femenino con el vestido—, ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Sasuke… ¿Sasuke ha muerto de verdad? —Es lo único que pudo murmurar Tenten, pues al ver los ojos de Naruto que dictaban sinceridad supo que el Uchiha había fallecido como lo dictaba aquel informe.

No soportó más. Pudo haber sido la impresión de la horrible noticia, la violación sexual que acababa de recibir o el intento de suicidio con veneno, pero perdió el conocimiento, lo último que pudo percibir fue la voz de Naruto, ordenando que se quedara con él, que no se alejara y cuando percibió la voz e Neji se desconectó por completo.

.

.

.

Tenten recobró por unos pocos minutos el reconociendo. Abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en su habitación ni en la de Temari, tampoco era el lugar en el iba para observaciones médicas, se trataba de una habitación mucho más grande, con muchos lujos, un ventanal gigante que daba a conocer que se encontraban a mitad de la noche, un gran armario, una biblioteca y una gran cama, en la que ella se encontraba recostada bajo las cobijas. Intentó hablar, pero su boca no reaccionaba, lo único que atino a hacer fue girar su rostro.

Y ahí estaba Neji dormido sobre las cobijas, tomando con una mano la mano de Tenten, parecía que tenía miedo a que se fuera, a que volvieran a hacerle daño, a que volvieran a lastimarla. La castaña sintió un nudo en su garganta, aquella acción le parecía realmente tierna, de verdad necesitaba que alguien la cuidara en ese momento y sintió un reconforte inmenso cuando descubrió a Neji junto a ella, parecía que se acababa de quedar dormido, ¿Qué habría pasado después de que Naruto la encontrará?

Se sintió apenada al imaginar a Neji al verla desnuda, con jugos gástricos en parte de su cuerpo y con indicios de envenenamiento… Recordó a Sasuke y eso hizo que volviera a llorar, primero hipó, después sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo y los sonidos característicos del llanto se hicieron notar.

Neji se removió de su lugar, llevó sus ojos a Tenten que intentaba reprimir su llanto.

—Sácalo—Susurró y llevó ambas manos al rostro de Tenten—. No te puedes quedar con todo dentro de ti.

Tenten por fin cruzó mirada con Neji y la sostuvieron por largo rato, hasta que Tenten rompió en llanto y se acorrucó en el Hyuga para desahogarse, no todo se curaría esa noche, pero empezaría con algo. Para empezar, sabía que Sasuke ya no estaba y eso le hacía pensar en que regresar a la aldea no tenía mucho sentido sin su prometido.

—Ahora sí quiero morir—Soltó en un susurró la castaña.

Neji sintió como su pecho se oprimía, no era tan fuerte para soportar escuchar a la mujer con la que había desarrollado sentimientos muy personales decir que quería morir. Se sentía culpable, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó. Dos personas angustiadas y deprimidas no eran buenas acompañantes.

Abrazó a la mujer y ella se dejó hacer, su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba por sí sólo.

—No digas que quieres morir—Susurró el Hyuga.

Tenten recordó cual era el objetivo de su estancia en ese lugar. Moriría de alguna forma y ya poco le importaba.

En poco tiempo volvió a quedarse dormida, aunque Neji no pudo dormir de nuevo. Algo le angustiaba, Tenten se había convertido en su objetivo principal en todos los sentidos y ahora verla derrotada, triste y con pensamientos negativos le incomodaba.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella. Quería ver a Tenten de nuevo sonriéndole, de nuevo haciendo sus habituales bromas e insultos que provocaban risa, quería que Tenten estuviera bien, así él no se sentiría mal, así ambos estarían tranquilos y quizá de ese modo podría hablar con ella, decirle que él la cuidaría por siempre, decirle que no se preocupara y también decirle que se había enamorado de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Ahora sí tarde mucho tiempo en volver a actualizar. Pero tengo escusa, tenía final de semestre y he sobrevivido sin ningún percance. Así es, tienen a una chica que escribe este tipo de historias con su primer año concluido de la carrera de medicina veterinaria. Así que ya tengo vacaciones y eso me da mucho más tiempo para escribir y subir los capítulos sin tanta tardanza.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? No me odien por hacer que Tenten sufriera tanto, pero se me ocurrió para hacer un lazo muy fuerte con Neji. De verdad me puso muy triste escribir este cap, pero era necesario. También lo de Sasuke, parece que Tenten se ha quedado sola :c

Bueno, espero sus comentarios con mucha emoción, de verdad me gusta leerlos.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y no abandonar esta bonita y triste historia.

Saludos.

¿Reviews?


	10. El daño siempre estará

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia es de mi autoría, no se permiten plagios._

 **Capitulo 10**

 **El daño siempre estará**

Neji se encontraba en su habitación, había dormido muy poco en los últimos dos días, la mayoría del tiempo vigilaba a Tenten. Aquella pobre chica no hacía mucho, sólo despertaba y comenzaba a llorar, incluso a gritar, tenían que sedarla la mayoría del tiempo, comía muy poco y la mitad terminaba en un vomito, las pocas horas que estaba despierta consumía alimentos, agua y cando comenzaba a llorar de nuevo volvían a sedarla. No había querido hablar con nadie, ni con Temari ni con Neji, incluso cuando Naruto intentó hablar con ella sólo cruzaron algunas palabras y la castaña comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Así que no sabían que era lo que había sucedido aquel día y necesitaban conocer cuál era la verdad.

Ahora el Hyuga tenía la vista firme a la mujer que dormía sobre su cama, nunca habría imaginado tener a Tenten en su habitación, mucho menos en su cama, se miraba tan tímida, tan inocente e indefensa. Tenía la necesidad de protegerla, aunque ella no lo pidiera, aunque ella no lo quisiera, Neji necesitaba protegerla, saber que se encontraría bien.

Volvió de nuevo a la realidad cuando la mujer se removió entre las cobijas y se incorporó.

Guardó silencio, sólo observó los movimientos lentos de la mujer, la manera en que se sentaba en la cama con timidez y los buscaba con la mirada hasta que se encontraron con los ojos. Pensó que la castaña le regalaría una sonrisa encantadora como siempre lo había hecho a como lo había acostumbrado, pero en cambio recibió una mirada amarga y cómo llevaba sus manos a su boca, se puso de pie y corrió al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la habitación para devolver lo poco que había consumido.

Neji la siguió, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que dejara de vomitar para ofrecerle una toalla limpia en la que se limpio lo restante de jugos gástricos que quedara en su rostro o en sus manos.

—Ire por más comida—Aseguró el Hyuga, pero esperó a que Tenten lo tomara del brazo para ayudarla a recostarse de nuevo.

—No vayas—Murmuró la mujer—. Déjame morir.

—Estás tonta si piensas que lo haré.

—Había olvidado que tengo que morir en unos meses, cuando tu prima esté a punto de dar a luz y no tenga tantas fuerzas para ser el Jinchuriki—Sonrió amargamente—. En ese momento la gran Tenten será el contenedor del Kyubi y morirá en cualquier momento. Gracias por mantenerme viva para poder morir—Le volvió a sonreír de una manera sínica.

—Estoy pensando que hacer para que no ocupes ese papel—Murmuró el Hyuga cuando habían llegado a la cama y le ayudaba a recostarse, pero dio un respingo y giró a ver a Tenten que tenía los ojos perdidos—. ¿Quién te dijo de esto?

Tenten miró a los ojos a Neji. Quizá se había pasado, no sabía que responder, decirle que Kankuro lo hizo sería decirle que había abusado de ella, decirle que había descubierto que Sasuke había muerto…volvió a sollozar, le volvía a doler que Sasuke no estuviera con ella y pensar que no estaría nunca la terminó por destrozar.

—Tenten—Susurró el Hyuga mientras la tomaba de la mano—, quiero que me cuentes que sucedió. Quiero que estés bien.

—Maldita sea, Hyuga. ¿Por qué el maldito interés ahora? —Masculló Tenten, con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza—. Desde que llegue a este maldito lugar estoy mal, ¿Apenas preguntas?

Neji pasó un trago de saliva, sintió un ardor grande al pasar el líquido por su garganta, estaba tremendamente seca, estaba mal, como todos sus sentidos en aquellos momentos. Tenten había quitado su mano del agarre y se percató de que se encogía, se estaba haciendo pequeña cada vez más. Aunque él quisiera acercarse ella se alejaba, con miedo.

—No voy a hacerte nada malo—Murmuró el hombre y acarició el cabello castaño.

Tenten respingó y se alejó de la caricia.

—Todos me hacen daño aquí…hasta tú.

Neji se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y obligó que lo observara. Al principio, Tenten desviaba la mirada, pero sintió la presión de aquellos ojos perlas y por fin sostuvo la mirada.

—Nunca te haría daño, Tenten. ¿No te has dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ti?

La castaña soltó una bocanada de aire. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Déjame en paz…

Neji no hizo caso de la petición de la mujer, se acercó más a ella y volvió a besarla.

— ¡Qué me dejes en paz! —Gritó, propiciándole un empujón y volvió a llorar—. Eres un egoísta, Hyuga, sólo quieres tener lo que te hace feliz, aunque los demás sufran, ¿Crees que yo no estoy sufriendo? No eres la única persona que importa en el mundo, ¡Parece que no te importa el dolor de los demás! Lo único que a ti te importa es que yo te responda con una sonrisa amable, me lance a tus brazos y diga que también me he enamorado de ti, ¡Eres un gran idiota!

Neji se quedó en silencio, observando y escuchando como Tenten gritaba y lloraba, se había salido de nuevo de sus manos. Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y fue a abrir, se trataba de Sakura, traía un sedante, había escuchado los gritos de la castaña. El Hyuga sacó un suspiro hondo y asintió para que Haruno entrara a la habitación y sedara a Tenten.

Observó como Tenten se resistía a los jaloneos de Sakura, como gritaba un "No vuelvas a tocarme, por favor" y también observó cómo Haruno introdujo con éxito el sedante al cuerpo de Tenten por vía inyección en su brazo derecho. Poco a poco los gritos cesaron y la castaña dejó de moverse para quedarse dormida.

—Iré a hablar con Naruto, en seguida le diré a Temari que venga a la habitación, quédate con ella—Ordenó el Hyuga—. Y nadie más puede entrar a la habitación si no es Temari, cuando ella entré, tú te vas.

Sakura asintió y desvió su mirada a Tenten, de verdad que se veía muy mal. ¿Kankuro se había atrevido a violarla como muchas veces se retaron?

…

Neji fue directo a la habitación de Hinata, lo más seguro es que se encontraran ahí. Como era de costumbre había miles de escoltas afuera pero dieron acceso de inmediato. Neji tocó la puerta, podía ser dueño de la mansión, pero aun tenía educación y más si se trataba de la habitación de su prima casada, recordó que un día olvidó tocar y cuando entró encontró a Hinata en una situación muy comprometedora con Naruto entre sus piernas. A partir de ese momento, juró que tocaría cualquier puerta, por menor que parezca.

Cuando escuchó que le daban acceso, entró.

Su prima se encontraba tejiendo, en los últimos meses de embarazo se le había hecho costumbre tejer para el próximo bebé que tendría, ahora elaboraba una manta de color amarillo. Desvió la mirada, en busca de Naruto, se encontraba junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida al paisaje, daba al jardín principal, pero sus ojos azules no se encontraban fijos en un punto o como si estuviera entretenido con algo, si no, perdidos, como si no se encontrara ahí en esos momentos.

—Primo, ¿Sucede algo? —Habló la mujer, dejando a un lado su tejido y con dificultad se puso de pie—. Te ves cansado.

—Está todo bien, sólo necesito hablar con Naruto.

Hinata giró a ver a su esposo, aun con la mirada perdida, sin notar la presencia de Neji.

—Desde la junta está así—Comentó la mujer en un susurro—. Supongo que es por lo de Sasuke, ellos eran mejores amigos.

—Entiendo—Murmuró el Hyuga y tomó a Hinata del hombro, dando a entender que él se encargaría. Caminó hasta el Uzumaki y ahora lo tomó a él del hombro—. ¿Podemos ir a platicar al jardín?

Naruto soltó un suspiró y su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la realidad, giró a ver a Neji y trató de sonreír, aunque aquel gesto le recordó bastante a las sonrisas amargas que Tenten comenzaba a darle últimamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Vamos afuera, necesito hablar contigo y te vendría bien ver el jardín… de cerca.

Naruto asintió y siguió a Neji, no sin antes regresar a ver a Hinata y darle una sonrisa, una mejor de la que le había ofrecido a Neji, en espera de que su esposa se tranquilizara y comenzara a creer que todo cambiaría.

Caminaron al jardín, ninguno dijo nada, fueron directamente a una banca junto al estanque de peces. Neji desvió los ojos hasta la habitación de la mujer castaña, esperaba que Temari ya hubiese llegado, a Tenten no le agradaba mucho Sakura y deseaba que estuviera con ella el menor tiempo posible.

Volvió sus ojos a Naruto, su mirada volvió a perderse en otro lugar que no estaba en ese instante. Lo mejor sería comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Murmuró el Hyuga con un tono de voz alto, para traer de nuevo al Uzumaki, que giró a verlo confundido—. ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Volvió a repetir.

—Estoy de maravilla—Sonrió de nuevo y eso, de alguna forma, hacía enfurecer a Neji.

—No te ves de maravilla y si estuvieras de maravilla serías un asco de persona—Comentó el Hyuga y observó como Naruto lo miraba confundido—. Alguien que está de maravilla cuatro días después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, sin sentir tristeza o miedo es un asco de persona.

Naruto bajó sus ojos azules, ahora no volvió a perder la mirada en otro espacio, ahora pensó lo que Neji acababa de decirle, no había mostrado ese lado a nadie, ¿A quién podría contarle todo eso? Hinata podría alterarse bastante con su sufrimiento y eso haría que el bebé estuviera en riesgo, Tenten era la única chica en aquel lugar que conocía a Sasuke y bien comprendía su dolor, pero en esos momentos ella se encontraría mas desecha por dentro que él. Por otro lado, la relación con Neji nunca fue perfecta, pero ahora él le estaba extendiendo la mano, intentando entablar una buena conversación, de amigo a amigo.

—Lo extrañare, ¿Sabes? —Murmuró el Uzumaki y sintió un nudo en su garganta—. Lo extrañaba cuando él estaba en Konoha, ahora que sé que ya no está en ningún lado lo extraño aun más.

— ¿Eran muy unidos? —Se atrevió a preguntar el Hyuga.

—Éramos como hermanos—Contestó con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y sincera.

—Naruto, si él estuviera aquí escuchando ¿Te gustaría decirle algo?

El rubio se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de meditar todo lo que tenía en su mente, que era lo importante para decir y que cosas se tenía que guardar, que era lo que ambos desearían escuchar y las palabras exactas.

—Sí, si Sasuke me está escuchando en este momento me gustaría decirle algo—Susurró y aclaró su garganta para continuar—. A tu modo, eres una persona muy sensible, con buenos sentimientos y el ninja más valiente que conozco. Espero que nos cuides mucho, saluda a tu madre de mi parte y dale un abrazo a mis padres por mí— Neji observó la sinceridad con la que Naruto hablaba y como dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran sin pena—. No te preocupes por ella, la cuidare, sé que es lo más importante para ti…y gracias.

El Hyuga frunció el ceño, ¿Cuidaría de ella?, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía una mujer importante en su vida? No imaginaba al gran Uchiha con una novia, una esposa y mucho menos una hija. Pero por ahora no se atrevía a preguntar nada de lo que acababa de decir Naruto, parecía que se había desahogado y era el objetivo.

Suspiró aliviado, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hacía y le ofrecía una sonrisa, mucho más conforme, más sana.

—Gracias—Habló el rubio—. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Alguien necesita hablar contigo—Aseguró el Hyuga y Naruto lo miró confundido—. Tenten se encuentra muy mal y algo me dice que sólo puede hablar contigo.

—Entiendo—Murmuró y miró al cielo—. Cumpliré mi promesa—Susurró y fue inaudible para Neji—. Necesito descansar, pero te prometo que hablare con ella.

El Hyuga asintió y observó que a lo lejos se acercaba Hinata preocupada. Naruto volvió a agradecer y salió disparado a la dirección de su esposa. Le depositó un dulce beso en los labios y la mujer sonrió tiernamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Neji sonrió muy débilmente, quería aquella escena en su vida, quería tener una esposa que lo amara y quería que aquella esposa fuera la mujer que se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

…

Tenten volvió a despertar, el asunto de dormir mucho no le estaba gustando, cada vez sus sueños se hacían más oscuros al grado de llegar a ser pesadillas que le aterrorizaban, en las que Sasuke moría en la misión de infiltración a la aldea de la niebla y que todo había sido culpa suya.

Al abrir los parpados, no se encontró con Neji como era de costumbre, en cambio, estaba Naruto, mirando por la ventana, entretenido con los pájaros que pasaban volando por afuera.

—Naruto—Lo nombró Tenten.

—Qué bueno que has despertado de nuevo—Le sonrió y la castaña notó un alivió en el semblante del rubio, como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró y sintió su cuerpo adormecido aun.

—Vine verte, me dijo Neji que aun estabas muy débil y no le habías dicho nada acerca de la situación de hace días—Contestó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, junto a Tenten y ella asentía despacio—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Sabes porque estoy triste, Naruto… ¿Si Hinata hubiera muerto no estaría así? —Contestó con un tono enojado, desafiando con la mirada al Uzumaki.

—Sé que estas tristes, te comprendo, Sasuke es como mi hermano, también me duele, pero después de desahogarme me sentí mucho mejor, como si hubiera hecho un trato con él, en el que decía que estaría bien… por él—Sonrió y miró a la mujer.

Tenten cerró los parpados, mirar a Naruto a los ojos le daba remordimiento, sentía que todo estaba bajo control y ella era la única persona que exageraba todo, pero no podía exagerar, se trataba de la muerte de su prometido, de la persona que más amaba en la vida.

Pensó que en ese momento Sasuke estaría apoyándola, que él se sentiría bien que no dejará pasar su muerte como un suceso más, estaba bien que llorará, porque así demostraría lo mucho que lo amó y lo mucho que aun lo amaba.

—No me vengas a pedir que deje de llorar, que no éste triste, porque no pasará nunca, nunca olvidare todo lo que siento por él—Susurró la mujer desviando la mirada.

—No te estoy pidiendo que dejes tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke de lado, nunca lo haría, sé que nunca lo olvidarás y yo tampoco olvidaré todo lo que viví con él—Tomó la mano de Tenten y por fin ella lo miró a los ojos—. Pero tenemos que seguir, si nos ayudamos lo haremos más pronto.

Tenten bajó la vista y observó el agarre que existía entre sus manos, aun sentía que su mundo se derribaba por completo y estaba segura que seguiría sintiendo aquellos en los próximos días, semanas, meses, años…Pero también sabía que no duraría para siempre. El amor que sentía por Sasuke sería infinito, por siempre, pero quizá el sufrimiento no lo sería. Confiaba en Naruto de la misma manera en la que confió de Sasuke, así que estaba segura que su amigo le decía la verdad, tenían que seguir y tenían que ayudarse.

Por el bien de ambos.

— ¿Quisieras decirle algo a Sasuke? —Preguntó Naruto, recordando que Neji había preguntado lo mismo y le había servido para desahogarse.

—Sí—Aseguró de inmediato la mujer—. Pero ahora no, necesito pensar en qué momento lo haré y que palabras usaré—Trató de sonreír y aquello reconfortó al rubio, aquella sonrisa se miraba más limpia, más tranquila.

—Tenten—Murmuró el Uzumaki y la chica lo miró atenta—. Cuando te encontramos en la sala de juntas… estabas muy herida y desnuda, ¿Qué pasó?

La castaña bajó la mirada enseguida, ¿Estaba lista para hablar del asunto? De hecho, si no fuera porque le había preguntado su amigo, habría olvidado el tema hasta que volvieran a recordárselo, su dolor más grande principalmente era la noticia de Sasuke, pero ahora que sabía que Naruto le ayudaría a cargar aquel peso, lo que quedaba en primer lugar era el hecho de la violación de Kankuro.

Había escuchado en algunas misiones testimonio de mujeres que hablaban sobre la violación, pero aquellas mujeres decían que pudo a ver sido su culpa, por provocarlos, por no estar al pendiente…por ser mujer. Pero Tenten no pensaba en eso en aquellos momentos. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, incluso si ella se encontraba en aquella aldea a la fuerza.

Aun le daba asco su cuerpo, le daba pena decirlo, pensaba que estaba herida en todos los sentidos posibles, denigrada y sin ayuda. Incluso la idea de acabar con su vida volvió a surcarle por la mente…

— ¿Tiene mucho sentido seguir adelante? —Preguntó la mujer.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró el rubio asustado.

—De seguir con vida, ¿Sabes? Cuando te secuestran y descubres que el amor de tu vida falleció, te dicen que tu objetivo en esta aldea es morir por ser el Jinchuriki y acaban por violarte las ganas de vivir no existen—Susurró y sintió como volvía a llorar, pero ahora ni gritaba, no tenía muchas ganas de que la volvieran a sedar y que volviera a soñar con la muerte de Sasuke.

— ¿Violarte? —Murmuró el rubio—. Tenten, ¿En qué sentido lo dices?

—Kankuro abusó sexualmente de mí, él me contó que seré el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi cuando Hinata vaya a tener a su bebé—Dijo con miedo, con vergüenza y abrazó una almohada para comenzar a llorar contra ella, intentando que su llanto no se escuchara tan fuerte y no la volvieran a sedar.

—Oh, cariño—Habló el Uzumaki y acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y al ver que Tenten no reaccionó de mala manera la abrazó fuertemente—. Has pasado por cosas horribles, te ayudare a sobrellevar lo de Sasuke y haré lo posible para que el asunto del Kyubi te deje fuera de los planes…y haremos pagar a Kankuro todo lo que te ha hecho.

Por unos momentos, Tenten sentía el reconforte de un buen abrazo, como los que Sasuke le daba cuando se sentía decaída o los que Shikamaru o Ino le daban cuando extraña a Sasuke y él se encontraba en misiones largas y lejanas. Cuanto quería que aquella calidez durara por siempre.

—Tienes mucho por vivir aun, el daño siempre estará, pero podemos sobrellevarlo—Sonrió el Uzumaki y besó la coronilla de la chica—. Quiero que seas una gran tía para mi hijo, necesitas regresar a Konoha y sonreír con todos tus amigos allá, necesitas vivir mucho tiempo, tienes que pasar cosas geniales aun, como tener tus propios hijos o ser Hokage.

— ¿Hijos? — Tenten comenzó a reír—. No puedo tener hijo si no son de Sasuke…no podría.

—El tiempo dirá, Tenten—Volvió a besarle la coronilla y se separó poco a poco—. He notado que Neji te quiere…

—Naruto, no estoy de humor para pensar en Neji, no quiero pensar en tener una pareja por ahora…quiero estar sola por un tiempo en lo que terminó de pensar.

Naruto asintió despacio y se quedó con Tenten lo que sobraba de la tarde, él mismo se encargó de darle de comer, de cerciorarse de que el alimento no terminara en el baño por ser vomitado, se quedó cuidándola, velando por la seguridad de Tenten, cumpliría su promesa. Así que cuando notó que la mujer se había quedado dormida con un peso menos, llamó a Temari para que se quedara cuidándola. Él y Neji tenían asuntos que arreglar con Kankuro.

…

La rabia que sentía no se comparaba con ninguna experimentada anteriormente, saber que Tenten había sido tocada de la manera más impura lo hacía sentir enojado, pero también lo hacía sentir culpable, él había visto la situación de Tenten cuando la encontraron en la sala de juntas pero le daba miedo pensar que se trataba de una violación, así que desvió esa idea de su cabeza al grado de bloquearla. Hasta que Naruto se acercó a él y con tranquilidad explicó lo que había sucedido con la castaña, que era lo que le causaba un grado de miedo y angustia.

Ahora se dirigía a las habitaciones de los guardias, si su memoria no le fallaba tenía que estar en la tercera habitación del pasillo. Olvidó sus modales, o quizá pensó que no tenía que usarlos si él no tuvo ni siquiera consideración con la mujer.

Entró a la habitación pero no lo encontró, sólo vio a Kiba ojeando un libro y a Akamaru sentado a sus pies.

—Señor Hyuga—Habló Kiba, se puso de pie e intentó hacer una reverencia—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— ¿Es la habitación de Kankuro? —Preguntó Neji, observando cómo el perro también había optado una posición de alerta.

—Sí, pero no lo he visto desde esta mañana—Aseguró el hombre—. Me comentó que estaría haciendo guardia en las afueras de la mansión.

—Cobarde—Murmuró el Hyuga—. Llama al equipo de búsqueda, necesito que lo encuentren y lo regresen…vivo.

—Sí, señor—Asintió el castaño de inmediato y salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por su perro.

Neji podía usar su Byakugan para buscarlo, pero no quería gastar fuerzas, necesitaba ahorrar todo lo necesario para darle su merecido a Kankuro. Poco le importaba si era un ninja de la aldea, que Temari fuera su hermana y ella fuera amiga de Tenten. Nunca pensó que Kankuro haría una bajeza de ese grado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él no hablaba con muchas personas de la mansión, incluso lo había visto hablar muy poco con Temari y con Kiba que era su compañero de habitación. Pero la mayoría de veces que veía a Sakura estaba con él, hablando con confianza.

Así que rápidamente fue al área médica en busca de Sakura, ella tenía que saber en dónde estaba Kankuro.

Cuando llegó al área médica se percató de que estaba vacía, no había nadie siendo atendido y nadie haciendo guardia, pero escuchó al fondo ruidos. Caminó con cautela y encontró a Sakura, se veía alterada, guardando varías medicinas en una maleta.

— ¿A dónde llevas todo eso con tanta prisa? —Preguntó el hombre caminando hacía ella.

— ¡Neji! —Soltó en un gritó y miró dudosa su maleta—. Hago inventario…

—Eso no te corresponde a ti, Haruno—Murmuró y la tomó del brazo—. Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Kankuro?

La pelirosa lo miró dudosa y sacó un suspiro.

—No lo he visto…—Susurró—. Pero tengo que irme.

— ¿A escapar con él?

Sakura respingó y comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentidos, era el fin. Si atrapaban a alguno de los dos se terminarían por delatar, echándose la culpa, de que se habían retado, pero Haruno nunca pensó que Kankuro cumpliría el reto de violar a Tenten.

—Neji, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo…yo no quería hacerle daño a Tenten—Murmuró asustada.

El Hyuga la jaloneó del brazo hasta que salieron del área médica y se encaminaban al jardín, de seguro ahí encontrarían a los ninjas de búsqueda y rastreo. Podía darles a Sakura y ellos se encargarían de hacer que hablará, que les dijera dónde estaba Kankuro para que lo trajeran de regreso a la aldea para así el poder vengarse como lo había planeado. Quería romperle las piernas pero quizá serían exageraciones mayores… ¡Por Dios, había violado a Tenten! Comparado con eso nada era una exageración.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: cuando tuviera a Kankuro frente a él, le haría pagar todo lo que le hizo a Tenten, las miles de torturas que en su mente se cruzaban sonaban perfectas para vengarse. Y si el desgraciado seguía con ganas de vivir, lo exiliaría de la aldea, sin permiso de resguardarse en ninguna otra aldea. Su destino sería divagar sin oportunidad de pertenencia.

.

.

.

.

 _Tres semanas después_

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, no se encontraba muy bien, estaba nerviosa y angustiada, quizá aun podía dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitación, pero cuando giró Temari y Naruto estaban atrás de ella, cuidando de que no regresara a su habitación inventándose cualquier pretexto para no hablar con Neji.

Bufó fuertemente y volvió a caminar a la habitación del Hyuga.

Ya había pasado tiempo, Tenten cada día recuperaba la confianza con la que había llegado, aun le dolía lo de Sasuke, pero Naruto le ayudaba mucho y Temari la entretenía con sus pláticas graciosas, también Kiba cooperaba cuando le prestaba a Akamaru y éste hacía pequeños trucos que hacían que la mente de Tenten se despejara por completo. Pero la persona que siempre se mantenía alerta en su cuidado era Neji, mucho de su tiempo era compartido con él, sentía apoyo por parte del Hyuga y eso la mantenía tranquila.

Por desgracia le había comentado a Naruto y a Temari la confesión que Neji le había hecho cuando ella estaba delirando de dolor emocional. Así que ambos amigos le aconsejaron hablar con él, ahora que ella se encontraba más sana psicológicamente y podía formular respuestas más coherentes.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación del Hyuga y pasó un trago de saliva, observó que aun era seguida por sus amigos pero ellos desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Tenten—La nombró el Hyuga confundido—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí—Sonrió y volvió a suspirar—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Neji sintió un revoltijo en todo su ser cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, pero aceptó rápidamente antes de que se notara los nervios que empezaba a tener. Abrió la puerta por completo y la mujer pasó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ambos estaban nerviosos, por suerte eso hacía que se distrajeran y no notaran el nerviosismo del otro.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó el Hyuga mientras se recargaba contra la pared y miraba como Tenten se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

—Acabaré con esto rápido—Murmuró y observó directamente los ojos aperlados—. ¿De acuerdo? — Neji asintió de prisa y Tenten volvió a tomar la palabra después de suspirar—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas?...

Tenten se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era probable que en esos días ella estuviera delirando, lo más seguro es que había imaginado que Neji se le había declarado y ella ya había armado un escándalo, se sentía patética. Comenzó a buscar una buena escusa para salir de esa habitación inmediatamente, así que se puso de pie para hacer más fácil su escape.

— ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ti? —Preguntó el Hyuga, con su semblante serio, Tenten volvió a tomar asiento y le prestó atención—. Sí, lo recuerdo y es verdad.

La castaña sintió como su sangre hervía dentro de ella, ¿Por qué se veía tan calmado? Parecía que aquello no era tan anormal, tenía un control impresionante y eso le alarmaba.

—Sí, eso—Murmuró y acomodó su cabello al costado de sus hombros—. Te contesté de una mala manera pero… quiero explicarte que es lo que sucedió—Comentó y Neji parecía tan calmado, escuchándola atentamente—. Neji, la verdad es que estoy comprometida, bueno… estaba. Antes de empezar esta misión Sasuke Uchiha me pidió matrimonio y acepté, llevábamos doce años de relación, el día que me preguntaste si era algo mío te mentí por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a él si yo no cumplía con el famoso trato. Espero que entiendas mi alteración y mal humor en el momento que me dijiste que sentías algo por mi…mi prometido acababa de fallecer.

Neji miró firmemente a Tenten, algunas lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas, pero estaba tranquila, se miraba con fuerza de seguir adelante. Aunque se sintió culpable, ella estaba sufriendo y a él lo único que le interesaba era que Tenten le correspondiera.

—Lo siento Neji—La castaña se puso de pie y caminó hasta él—. No puedo ofrecerte lo que deseas porque en algún momento Sasuke existió y lo amé demasiado, aun lo amo y no cambiará—Tomó la mano del Hyuga, que aun tenía su serio semblante y escuchaba atentamente a la mujer—. Pero quiero que sepas que siento algo por ti, puede nacer algo lindo si me das el tiempo…Si me ayudas.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó el hombre, con su voz de siempre, tan firme. Tenten sintió un manojo de nervios.

—Sigue estando conmigo, sigue comportándote como el Neji Hyuga que siempre me ha cuidado—Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella respuesta hizo que los labios del Hyuga se curvearan en una fina sonrisa, que tomó por sorpresa a Tenten, lo único que atinó a hacer la mujer fue abrazarlo fuertemente. Por otro lado, Neji se quedó estático, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Tenten, cuando despertó por la mañana nunca imaginó que tendría aquella charla antes de dormir. Pero agradeció no haber estado prevenido, había sido una gran sorpresa.

—Seguiré contigo— Contestó el hombre, rodeando el cuerpo femenino con sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, me quedó muy largo a comparación de los otros, pero estaba muy inspirada, menos en la parte en la que Neji se entera lo que Kankuro hizo, por eso me salté la venganza, ¿Creen que es necesario ponerla? Porque ya pensé de que manera puedo escribirla para el siguiente. Este capítulo fue para aclarar varias situaciones, como la muerte de Sasuke y la violación, así como comienzan a sobrellevar todo lo que está pasando.

¡También Tenten ha aceptado sentir algo por Neji! Esta última parte se me ha hecho muy linda, espero que a ustedes también, igual la parte de Naruto despidiéndose de su amigo. Muy emotivo.

Espero que les haya gustado igual y nos estaremos leyendo para la siguiente semana, me iré de vacaciones a Estados Unidos de nuevo, así que tardare unos días más en actualizar, en lo que me instalo y adapto a los horarios… espero no demorar mucho.

También espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, quiero saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia, ¿Les va gustando? Espero que sí, jajaja.

Saludos enormes y gracias por leer.

¿Reviews? 


	11. Sospechas

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia es de mi autoría, no se permiten plagios._

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Sospechas**

Tenten miraba el jardín desde su ventana, observaba cómo los escoltas cuidaban a Hinata que se encontraba en una banca terminando de tejer una cobija, era probable que la usaría en menos de un mes, ahora su vientre era de un tamaño gigante y comenzaba a salir su ombligo, o al menos eso le dijo Naruto la última vez que hablaron, aún no había platicado como le gustaría con la Hyuga, sólo se limitaba a observarla de lejos y a preguntar por ella a Naruto o a Neji.

Sacó un suspiro y giró a ver a la puerta de su habitación al escuchar ruidos, se trataba de Temari que entraba con el desayuno y le ofrecía una sonrisa.

—Hoy desayunaremos aquí en tu habitación—Comentó Temari depositando la charola que contenía dos emparedados, medio litro de jugo y un poco de fruta—. Necesito privacidad porque tengo algo importante que contarte.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró Tenten mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en su cama.

Temari tomó un emparedado y se lo ofreció a Tenten, enseguida ella tomó el otro y le dio un mordisco, para pasar su bocado sorbió un poco de jugo y volvió a mirar a Tenten a los ojos, en ese tiempo la castaña había aprovechado para devolver el emparedado en su lugar, en realidad no tenía hambre.

—Encontraron indicios de vomito en los baños de abajo, pero ya tiene tiempo de que encontraron el primero, ha pasado una semana y los baños vuelven a ensuciarse—Platicó Temari, casi murmurando.

Tenten soltó una risa pequeña y volvió a ponerse seria.

—Qué asco, Temari—volvió a reír—. Yo no tengo porque saber que alguien en la casa tiene problemas gastrointestinales.

Temari le dio un leve empujo a la castaña justo en su frente y sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas para extendérselo a Tenten, la castaña atrapó el rectángulo de tela y lo extendió, dentro de él contenía hierbas que parecían haber sido hervidas, desprendían un olor amargo que hizo que la mujer cerrara el pañuelo rápidamente y se cubriera la boca con las manos.

—Se trata de ruta—dijo Temari mientras medio emparedado ya había sido demorado—, es una hierba que crece a los alrededores de esta aldea, incluso hay poca en el jardín de esta casa, sirve para abortar, se encontraba en la basura de la cocina.

Tenten frunció el ceño confundida y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

— ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? —Preguntó Tenten y comenzó a abanicarse con sus propias manos, se sentía sofocada.

—Alguien en la casa está embarazada e intenta abortar—Declaró Temari y observó la manera en la que Tenten se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos—. ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—susurró—. Sólo me maree un poco.

Temari torció la boca confundida y antes de que hiciera otra pregunta, Tenten se llevó ambas manos a su boca y corrió al baño de su habitación en el que comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños y enseguida se escucho cómo líquido caía en el depósito. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par: Tenten estaba vomitando. Bajó la vista a la charola y se dio cuenta que su amiga no había consumido alimentos. Hasta ella misma comenzó a marearse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Sería Tenten la mujer embarazada de la casa? Eso no podía ser posible, ella se lo habría contado, había pedido ayuda, pero reaccionó en seguida, ¿Ayuda?, ¿Para abortar? No es algo que una mujer ande gritando a todos lados, además, Temari sería una de las últimas personas a la que acudiría Tenten porque para ser honestos, ese hijo sería de Kankuro el hombre que la violó hace casi un mes, el hombre que había cambiado la vida de la castaña por completo, sus ojos ya no brillaban y su sonrisa se encontraba ausente la mayoría del tiempo, y ella era hermana de Kankuro, era obvio que no le diría que estaba embarazada y quería abortar a su sobrino, así que para ocultar sospechas de que ella era la mujer que esperaba un hijo, iba a los baño del piso de abajo, para que no sospecharan de Tenten. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que aquel suspiro no había sido de alivio, si no de miedo, mucho miedo.

Tenten volvió a la habitación con la boca recién enjuagada y a paso lento se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

—Trataré de dormir otro rato—Susurró y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba.

—Tenten—Llamó Temari en un tono seco—. ¿Por qué no me contaste que eras tú la mujer que estaba haciendo todo esto?

—No sé de qué me hablas—Murmuró—. Ahora déjame sola, o quédate aquí, pero déjame dormir.

Temari tomó la charole y salió de la habitación, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, nunca había experimentado algo así, ¿Contarle a Neji? ¿A Naruto?, en ese momento todo era muy confuso y tomar la decisión de qué hacer con respecto la vida de su amiga comenzó a angustiarla. A lo lejos observó cómo Neji salía de la sala de juntas junto a Naruto y al señor feudal de la aldea y consejeros.

Varias escoltas siguieron a los invitados a la salida, mientras Naruto le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a Neji antes de cruzar unas palabras y dirigirse al jardín quizá para ver a Hinata, por otro lado el Hyuga giró y se encontró de frente a Temari.

— ¿Dónde está Tenten? —Pregunto el hombre.

—En su habitación—Contestó la rubia e hizo una reverencia.

—Avísale que en la noche cenará conmigo—Dio media vuelta y antes de partir le dirigió una mirada rápida a la rubia—. Cenaremos en el jardín, encárgate de que este lista al anochecer.

Temari asintió y observó como Neji se dirigía al jardín. Pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta. ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar?

.

.

.

En todo el tiempo en el que Tenten estuvo sola, qué aproximadamente fueron como dos horas, no pudo dormir ni descansar, incluso se sentía más cansada y lo ojos le ardían por todo lo que había llorado aquella noche y el tiempo en que su amiga rubia la había dejado sola después de descubrir su secreto.

Lo que había deducido Temari era verdad, en la casa había una mujer embarazada que trataba de abortar y era ella. Aunque no tuviera la certeza de estar embaraza estaba casi segura, tenía varios mareos repentinos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y de espalda, y antes de estar completamente segura prefería terminar con la vida que llevaba dentro de ella. ¿De qué le servía tener un hijo que le recordaría por siempre el abuso que cometió un hombre que detestaba? Porque sí ella estaba esperando un hijo sería de Kankuro, era el único hombre que la había tocado desde que ella estaba en la aldea. Descartó enseguida de que aquel bebé fuera de Sasuke, sus cuentas no daban…

Respingó de inmediato y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Hicimos el amor una noche antes de que me secuestraran—murmuró la castaña y llevó sus manos a su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta en no recordarlo? Bajó sus manos a su vientre y comenzó a llorar. Tenía una impotencia horrible, el no saber de quién se trataba el hijo que tenía dentro de ella le carcomía la vida entera—. Un hijo mío y de Sasuke— susurró y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su abdomen.

Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo terminar con el bebé que llevaba dentro de ella, imaginando que era producto de la violación que en ningún momento pasó por su mente que ese bebé podía ser obra de la última vez que se entregó al amor de su vida, de la última vez que amo con todo su cuerpo a Sasuke, de inmediato comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus lagrimas denotaban tristeza y felicidad. Estaba triste y arrepentida, porque si lo que suponía era cierto, ella intentó asesinar a lo único que le quedaba del gran amor de su vida y eso la convertía en la peor de las personas, aunque estaba feliz, dentro de ella podría vivir un Uchiha, existía la posibilidad de que el recuerdo de Sasuke, además de perdurar por siempre en su memoria y alma, viviría en un hijo que crecería junto a ella.

Por primera vez, desde que se enteró de la noticia de que Sasuke había muerto, sintió una esperanza de vida, quería vivir, quería luchar, no por ella, si no por el hijo que llevaba dentro. Y todas las formas de suicidarse se le esfumaron de su mente y sólo pensaba en como comprobar que ese bebé era de Sasuke y de que estuviera bien después de todo lo que cometió para perderlo.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, necesitaba ver a Naruto, quería contarle de sus sospechas y quizá él le daría una alternativa de cómo comprobar sus sospechas. Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Temari, resguardándola como siempre, la rubia frunció el ceño confundida al notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten, pero antes de que hiciera una pregunta la castaña asaltó primero.

— ¿Sabes en dónde esta Naruto? —Preguntó Tenten.

—Supongo con Hinata—Murmuró—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, en la mañana estabas muy apática y ahora sonríes.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Tenten se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se estaban entumiendo, hace ya bastante tiempo que no sonreía que hacerlo le causaba una gran extrañes.

—Iré a buscarlo, no tardo—Respondió la castaña sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, pero antes de irse Temari la sujetó de la muñeca y la miró fijamente.

—Neji quiere que estés lista esta noche para cenar con él—Informó la rubia sin soltarla.

—Estaré lista—Aclaró la castaña, pero no pudo zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Tenten—la llamó—. Neji parecía muy serio cuando me lo dijo, no fue como las demás veces, quizá quiera trata algo especial contigo, cenaran en el jardín, lo cual es poco usual—miró fijamente los ojos chocolates de la chica—. Necesito que descanses, en unas horas por fin te dirá todo lo que deseas saber de tu secuestro.

— ¿Cómo estás segura de eso? —Murmuró la castaña poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Porque en una semana Hinata traerá al mundo a su hijo.

Tenten volvió a ponerse seria y dejó de forcejear con Temari. Si Kankuro no le mintió, ella ocuparía el lugar de jinchuriki y si el kyubi lo deseaba moriría…con su hijo dentro de ella.

Asintió despacio y volvió a entrar a su habitación, necesitaba descansar si deseaba escapar esa noche, ya poco le importaba si Neji se quedaba vivo o muerto, que era su principal objetivo desde que llegó, pero mientras se quedaba dormida se preguntaba si era porque escapar era su mayor prioridad o porque no quería volver a perder a una persona amada.

.

.

.

Después de volver a dormir como antes, cuando todo era tranquilidad en su vida, despertó por los golpes que su puerta recibía, abrió sus ojos, aun le ardían pero no como antes de dormir, de seguro ya no estaban hinchados. Poco a poco su vista se acostumbró a su habitación oscura, había muy poca luz proviniendo desde la ventana, estaba a punto de anochecer, volvió en sí cuando la puerta de nuevo recibió unos golpes y al girar a verla notó cómo la cerradura cedía y entraba Temari con un kimono distinto, era de color rosa y tenía unos pétalos de flores de sakura color morado y los accesorios verdes, fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba a punto de suceder frente a Neji.

—Eres una dormilona—Sonrió la rubia cerrando la puerta tras ella y acomodando el kimono en la cama de su amiga—. Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte.

Tenten asintió y comenzó a desvestirse para ir directo a tomar un baño rápido antes de cambiarse y de que su amiga la peinará cómo siempre lo había hecho antes de que fuera a ver a Neji.

El poco tiempo que quedaba para el anochecer se esfumo en lo que Tenten se vestía con el kimono y cuando Temari le peinaba su cabello castaño en dos chongos altos, su usual peinado de entrenamiento, sólo que esta vez alrededor de los chongos acomodó trenzas rodeando las bolas de cabello. Nunca se había maquillado para ver a Neji, incluso nunca lo había hecho para ver a Sasuke, sólo una vez utilizó un poco porque era su aniversario con el Uchiha, pero nunca más volvió a usarlo, pero ahora Temari la obligó a hacerlo diciéndole que se veía muy pálida, Tenten no puso objeción porque sabía que sí empezaba a reclamar su amiga sacaría a la conversación que era porque había estado vomitando toda la semana y en esos momentos no quería contarle sus sospechas a Temari, así que dejó que la rubia colocara un poco de color rosa en sus mejillas y un rosa tenue en sus labios.

Se miró al espejo cuando le avisaron que estaba lista y como todas las veces deseo que Sasuke la mirará, que mirará lo linda que se veía y que Tenten no sólo se vestía con ropas gastadas o con su traje anbu.

—Bajemos—Comentó Temari dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla y esperar a que Tenten saliera.

Tenten intentó buscar algún arma con sus ojos, no podía escapar tan fácil sin algún utensilio o un pergamino, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera salvarla de aquel aprieto, así que se limitó a seguir a su amiga y comenzar a idear un plan en su mente que le ayudaría más tarde.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al jardín, los ojos castaños notaron una mesa junto al estanque de peces de colores, en aquella mesa que era alumbrada por algunas velas se encontraba esperándole Neji con la mirada perdida en los peces, pensando en otra cosa que no se encontraba cerca de ahí.

—Buenas noches—Murmuró la rubia, quedando unos pasos lejos del Hyuga.

Neji soltó un suspiro pesado y giró a ver a las dos mujeres que se encontraban cerca, trató de hacer una débil sonrisa y se giró hacía ellas.

—Buenas noches—Habló dirigiendo la mirada hacía Tenten para después pasarla a Temari—. Yo me encargaré el resto de la noche, no te preocupes en cuidar más a Tenten, pronto tendrás un nuevo cargo—Le dijo a la rubia y ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño—, retírate.

Temari dio una reverencia rápida y aunque aun se encontraba confundida por lo que Neji acababa de decirle, dio media vuelta dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. La castaña bajó la mirada a la mesa, se encontraba servido, la comida estaba lista para que ambas personas se sentaran a degustar la comida, pero el olor del pescado recién hecho hizo que volviera a sentir algo de asco que reprimió en seguida cuando el hombre le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Se debe a algo especial que decidieras venir bien arreglada? —Murmuró el hombre con un poco de gracia, jalando una silla del respaldo para que la chica pudiera tomar asiento.

—Me siento comprometida cada vez que Temari entra a mi habitación con un kimono—Contestó la castaña tomando asiento siendo imitada por Neji—. Veamos…velas, cena en el jardín, ambos tenemos un aspecto impecable, ¿Acaso moriremos mañana? —Sonrió.

Neji se quedó unos segundos mirando como Tenten sonreía quedamente, había algo en ella que había cambiado, no se miraba demacrada y sus ojos tenían un brillo tenue, se miraba mucho mejor que la última vez que la observó. Y eso le agradaba.

El Hyuga quedó en silencio y comenzó a comer, poco a poco la comida del plato del hombre desaparecía, mientras que la del plato de la mujer solo daba vueltas y terminaba en el mismo lugar. Lo único que había consumido la castaña había sido un bocado de arroz y dos vasos de agua enteros, eso hizo que Neji no se percatará de que Tenten no se encontraba bien y de que no había consumido casi nada del plato, por lo tanto la castaña observaba con detenimiento el jardín contando los guardias que se encontraban, eran demasiados, más de lo que ella se imaginaba, quizá no podría escapar por el jardín pero podría escapar por alguna puerta trasera, hace unos minutos Neji había dado la orden de que ella no tendría guardia y eso la liberaba un poco, quizá si se levantaba en ese momento con el pretexto de querer ir al sanitario podría escapar, pero en ese momento el querer ir al sanitario fue necesidad de verdad ya que los mareos comenzaron a invadirla de nuevo.

—Tenten—La llamó Neji y la castaña respingó asustada llevando sus ojos directamente a los ojos perla que la miraban directamente—. Sé que todo esto es raro para ti y tienes razón, no es normal que estemos cenando aquí—miró como la chica pasaba un trago grande de saliva—. Hace tiempo Naruto llegó a esta aldea y quiso comprometerse con Hinata, después de una junta decidimos que estaba bien siempre y cuando nos entregará al Kyubi en señal de agradecimiento con la aldea y además exigimos un contenedor de Konoha por si Hinata llegará a embarazarse.

— ¿Porqué a Konoha?, ¿Porqué yo? —susurró la mujer y después suspiró.

—No íbamos a poner en riesgo una persona de nuestra aldea, Naruto quería el favor de ser aceptado en la aldea de la Niebla, Konoha tenía que responder por él—Observó detenidamente a la chica—. Y lo que nos ofrecieron era darnos un contenedor sin familia para que no afecte a terceras personas.

La castaña abrió más sus parpados, mostrando su asombro. Ella había perdido a sus padres cuando el Kyubi atacó Konoha, nunca tuvo hermanos ni otro familiar, vivió bajó el mandato de la aldea hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para recibir dinero por las misiones que hacía y así sustentarse ella sola, era verdad, ella estaba sola, nunca conoció a su familia y era perfecta para ser el contenedor, después de todo, ella estaba bajo el mandato de la aldea.

—Konoha estimulo que nos pagarían con el contenedor cuando Hinata cumpliera con el quinto mes de embarazo, pero nunca llegó—Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que todo eso le dañaba a la chica—, así que comenzamos a mandar espías a tu aldea y así fue como nos enteramos que tú eras la chica elegida para la misión, después el Uchiha y tuvimos un enfrentamiento y una semana después fue cuando ustedes llegaron y bueno…el resto de la historia la conoces.

Tenten comenzó a sentir mareos de nuevos, no sabía si era por el embarazo o por toda la información que acababa de recibir, todo estaba cuadrando a la perfección y eso le daba miedo, y le dio mucho más miedo cuando Neji volvió a mirarla y tomó una de sus manos.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti—Murmuró el hombre y aclaró su garganta—, no quiero que seas el contenedor porque sé que hay una probabilidad de que mueras, la decisión no es solo mía, si no del consejo, tienes que entender que no puedo decirles que no serás el contenedor porque me he enamorado de ti, así que sólo queda una alternativa.

La mujer sintió muchas nauseas en el momento que Neji se acercaba a ella y quedaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Cásate conmigo, si presentamos el matrimonio al consejo quedará claro que tienes familia y que afectará directamente a un Hyuga y tendrán que darnos otro contenedor.

Tenten no soportó mucho más y terminó por retirarse completamente de él y devolver el bocado de arroz que había consumido, reaccionó diez segundos después y se sintió avergonzada completamente.

—Mucha plática por hoy—Sonrió y se puso de pie—, mira lo que haces con tus bromas, soy una tonta.

Neji observó los jugos gástricos junto a la castaña y como ella se miraba avergonzada y comenzaba a limpiarse los restos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Murmuró y le ofreció a Tenten un vaso con agua que bebió de inmediato.

—Sí, sólo que la comida no me cayó muy bien— Comenzó a reír avergonzada.

—Tenten—El Hyuga tomó a la chica de los hombros y notó el sonrojo especial que se encontraba en sus mejillas—. Te ves encantadora.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco y la mujer sabía a dónde llegaría esa acción, así que dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Para qué hacer algo tan complicado? —Murmuró la chica—, ¿No sería más sencillo inventar algo como que tengo un pariente en una aldea o…qué estoy embarazada? —Volvió a reír nerviosa.

—Los registros relatan que no tienes familia, se basarán en eso y respecto al bebé—Neji rió bajo—, no tiene validez si no estás casada, si estuvieras embarazada estarías obligada a perderlo.

Tenten respingó de inmediato, ¿Lo qué le decía Neji era verdad? Ella no quería perder a su hijo, claro que no. Soltó un suspiró largo y miró al Hyuga.

—Supongo que puedo ser tu esposa en lo que un contenedor nuevo sea asignado—miró a Neji nerviosa— y supongo que ser esposa de un Hyuga en esta aldea me traerá una buena trata.

Neji no contestó nada más, porque estaba analizando lo que Tenten le dijo. Ella, muy a su modo, había aceptado casarse con él, quizá para salvar su vida, pero lo estaba haciendo y eso le reconfortaba, sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho. Ahora sin temor a nada volvió a tomarla de los hombros y se acercó a su prometida para besarle los labios.

Tenten no dijo nada, en realidad no esperaba un acto así sin ser avisada antes, sintió cómo Neji bajaba lentamente sus manos hasta que se encontraron con las manos de la mujer, la castaña tuvo un recuerdo lejano de Sasuke pero lo apartó de su mente por ese momento, y tomó firmemente las manos de Neji para entregarse a ese beso.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola!

Casi un año sin actualizar, en verdad que no tengo perdón, pero sí había tenido muchas ganas de escribir y estos días he estado muy inspirada por lo que les traigo este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haber dado un mar de información que no sea posible de procesar, pero este capítulo es clave para los siguientes que faltan, que a mi parecer serán como tres más y espero no volver a tardar una eternidad en escribir porque extrañé mucho hacerlo, ya hasta había perdido la táctica pero espero retomarla poco a poco.

Espero no haber perdido lectores por este gran retraso, lo siento mucho de nuevo.

Les mando un saludo.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
